Torture
by cutetoad
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED kinda : ...On his way to Chichu Village in Wave Country, Kakashi is ambushed and kidnapped. An impromptu team is of four is made and is sent out to rescue him. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it characters.

* * *

Kakashi's scream could be heard all throughout the hospital. It held all the pain and fear he has gone though for the past months. The scream went unheeded for it happened every night since he was rescued and placed in the ICU ward in the hospital.

Flashback

As the fifth looked over top of the stacks of scrolls and papers still needing her signature, to stare at the newly arrived impromptu team, she sighed not all of them were present. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Asuma all stood in front of the fifth Hokage Tsunade, looking worriedly back at Tsunade. BANG... the door flew open and in rushed an out of breath, agitated Naruto "I'm sorry baa-chan, but you see there was a huge sale on raman at the store so I had to buy some. Then this guy shows up saying that you wanted to see me right away but I was already in line so I had to make him stay in line and buy ..."

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!"

"..."

"Naruto you were called her for a reason." Asuma said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Don't you even think about lighting that in my office. Now to tell you ..."

"Asuma-sensei why are you here? Shikamaru your here too"

"Naruto if you stop interrupting Tsunade-sama you will find out, if you don't I will be forced to make you." Sakura threatened as her fist started to glow with an emerald color as she focused her chakra there.

"..." Gulp "Sorry Sakura-chan. "

"Now that everyone is here and quiet," Tsunade said as she stared at Naruto. "I can continue. The reason that I have called you here is that I have an important mission that I need you all to carry out. Before you accept I need to tell you that it is dangerous and has a high likely hood of failing. But I believe that you all have the strength to carry it out. You do have the right to decline this mission but before you do let me tell you why I have chosen you four in particular for this mission." Tsunade leans back in her chair, takes out a little bottle of sake, and drinks the entire thing in one gulp.

"Tsunade-sama, You ok?" Asuma asks quietly

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay then you were going to tell us why you selected us for this mysterious mission you have told us nothing about."

"I'll get to that part but first I want you to hear the reasons then I'll tell you the mission because I want you to think about it first because this is a highly classified mission. So if there are no other questions I will begin." Sakura fidgeted with her shirt hem and Shikamaru perked up at the mention of this.

"Okay now on to the reasons. Asuma the reason that I chose you is because of the bounty placed on your head. You will need to use this to be able to enter the hideout of interest. Shikamaru the reason for you is you analytical skills, they will be needed to be able to leave the hideout. Naruto you are need because of your _unique_ skills."

"What do you mean _unique_ skills baa-chan?"

"It means you ability to use the nine tale foxes chakra. You will need to use this if this mission is to be a success." Tsunade says quietly to Naruto, as she pinches the bridge of her nose thinking '_Man I wish I had some more sake_.'

"Shisho? Umm... what about me why am I here?"

"Sakura, you are here because I cannot go. You are one of the best medical ninjas in this village and I trust you immensely to do the right thing when the time comes. I don't need you answers right now about if you are going to accept or not, so I will give you two hours to decide, but let me remind you that time is precious and the longer you wait the less likely the mission will succeed. You are dismissed and are to report back here in two hours packed and ready to go if you accept."

* * *

Mean while in a dark secluded hideout in the wave country.

Man 1: "Hey I'm hungry."

Man 2: "Me too, when can we eat?"

Woman: "Shut up both of you I think he's waking up."

***Groan*** Kakashi slowly drifts back into consciousness, _'Where am I?'_ Kakashi thinks as he tries to move his arms but can't, they are bound above his head, and his legs are also bound and both are numb. '_Why does my head hurt?_' Kakashi thinks, then it clicks. He was on his way to the wave country to escort some big wig to the leaf village, but when he was almost there when someone ambushed him, he remembers trying to fight but being knocked out somehow. Then nothing.

Man 1: chuckle "Look at him he looks like a dead dog." The man says as he repeatedly pokes Kakashi in the side with a stick.

"Stop that you bastard" growls Kakashi

Woman: **Ha ha ha** "Oh you still got some spunk even though you are tied up and dangling from the ceiling."

Man 2: "Hey what are going to do with him now?"

Woman: "Our Employer said that as long as we don't kill him until they get here, he's ours to play with."

As Kakashi listens to his captor's talk he can't help but think that he's heard the woman's voice someplace but before he can place the voice unconsciousness claims him once again.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note:

Well this is my first fanfiction I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and stuff like that. If you find one that is really bothering you please say so and I will try to fix it. Please review my story, even if it is to tell me that it is horrible I really do not mind. It will just make the writing process better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters.

* * *

Asuma, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto all stood outside of Tsunades office an hour and a half later, with a pack that had enough for a two week trip to god knows where. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Asuma was leaning against the wall puffing on a cigarette. _'I wonder what this mission is. If it like any of the missions Kakashi and I have been on then these guys have no chance of surviving. That also means that I have to watch their backs and make sure that all or at least one of them makes it home alive for the mission to be a success. Humph I hope I brought along enough smokes to last this journey.' _

Shikamaru was sitting next to Sakura on the bench that was outside of the Hokages office waiting to be told what this mission was going to be. _'T__his is so troublesome. Why did she have to go and pick me, probably because she knows that if Asuma's going that I would go too. It can't just be because of my analytical skills; maybe it's to make sure Naruto stays in line. Boy this is going to be so troublesome.'_

Sakura silently mused about what the Hokage said before dismissing them to decide on the acceptance of the mission._ 'What did she mean because she couldn't go, does that mean that if she could she would leave the village vulnerable just to go on this mission. What if it has to do with Orochimaru and Sasuke, no that can't be it if it was there would be more Jonin assigned to the mission, not us, no definitely not us.'_

Naruto was sitting besides Asuma leaning on the wall as well. _'I wonder why Baa-chan said that, why would she need me because of the nine tale. Surly she needs me as a lure for Akatsuki, but then would she not tell me then. No that can't be it Baa-chan would have told me. Hmm I wonder if I packed enough raman for this trip, maybe I will get some more just in case.'_

"I know we are early but come on, what is she waiting for. I thought that time was of the up most importance. Why is she making us wait out here when we could be hearing the mission and leaving to..." Naruto huffed to no one in particular.

"Naruto, she might be in a meeting with another team, getting their report or something."

"I know Sakura but it's just, well I don't know, I just don't like waiting."

"Jeas This is so troublesome. All you do is complain Naruto."

"Do not."

Before Shikamaru could answer back to Naruto, the door was flung open by a flustered Shizune as Tsunade yelled "ENOUGH!". Shizune looked over at them almost apologetically. "Asumas' team enter" Naruto was already through the door and in front of Tsunades' desk by the time the rest of the team entered.

"So what's the mission Baa-chan?" Naruto practically yelled out. "Is it about Akatsuki? Well tell us already."

"This has nothing to do with them. This is something that is highly classified." Tsunade said without looking up. "So can you please tell me you answers, are you all accepting this mission?"

"Well Shisho I'm sure you would know the answer if you looked up at us." Sakura whispered while looking at the bottle of sake on her Shisho's desk.

"What do you mean if I looked up...Oh I see what you mean." Tsunade answered as she looked at each of them. Each was in travel gear, each with their packs by their feet and each with their weapon pouches on. "Well then I guess that answers that now doesn't it. Well now that all of you have accepted this mission, you must know that there is no turning back once you hear the details of this mission. You all understand this right? Any questions?" Every person in the room stayed silent. "Ok then the reason that this mission is classified is because it is a rescue mission."

"But Tsunade-sama, I thought that we didn't rescue missions." Shikamaru questions.

"Your right Shikamaru but this is a very special case, and has been approved and issued by certain members of the council."

"Shisho, who is important enough to do that, your right here and all the council members are safe."

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. The person you are going to be rescuing is Hatake-san."

TBC

* * *

Authors Note:

I know this was short but school is harsh right now. Please review so I can know what if what I am writing is worth continuing or not. For the next chapter I need to get some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"_What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. The person you are going to be rescuing is Kakashi."_

* * *

"You're joking right." Sakura said quietly to herself while thoughts ran rampant though her mind. _'No. No, that can't be true; Kakashi-sensei is too good to be caught. He would have fought back; he would not have been caught. He can't be captured. He promised me that he would come back. He was going to teach me something new when he returned home.'_

"No. I'm not joking Sakura. His mission was a simple B class mission; all it involved was escorting a high-class official from the Wave country to the leaf village. But I got a message from the client that Hatake-san didn't show up to the designated meeting place. Then a couple of hours after I got that message I received this." Tsunade held up a Hitai-ate. "As you can guess this belongs to Hatake-san. It also came with his book, and I know it is his book because it is signed 'Kakashi hope you enjoy this as much as you have my other books. Jiraiya'."

"Shisho?"

"What is it Sakura."

"I was wondering if you knew who had him it would make the mission easier if we knew that."

"No, Sakura I don't know. All that I know is that there holding him somewhere near the wave countries border. That is part of the mission, you will have to find out where they are hiding him and any information that you can gather would help not only your mission but can also tell us more about why they kidnapped Hatake-san."

"So pretty much we don't know where they are holding him or even how many there are. Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok since you know almost as much as I do, you are to leave as soon as can. Sakura before you leave I need to talk to you in private, the rest of you can wait outside for her."

Asuma, Shikamaru, and Naruto look at Sakura who shrugged, but none of them said a word.

"Sakura, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell the others until the time comes when they need to know. I will trust your judgment on when you think the time is right."

"Ok, Shishou."

Outside of the office Naruto and Asuma stood side by side not saying a word but the air around them was tense and heavy. Shikamaru sat on the ground fingers in their usual position, he was thinking; he was not moving brows together in concentration. As the door opened as Sakura walked out slightly paler then when she went in.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok you don't look to well."

"I'm fine Naruto, just a little shocked that's all."

"What did Baa-chan want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing Naruto, she just wanted to show me something, that's all."

"Ok."

"So if everyone is ready let's get going on our way. On our way out I need to buy some more smokes."

* * *

In some dark place on the Wave countries border Kakashi mind was spinning as he remember everything that has occurred since he left the village.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you going? I thought that we had a training session."

"Sorry Sakura, I've got a mission to do."

"I thought that this was your day off?"

"It was. But all the other Jonin that are on duty today are already out on missions. So I was called up."

"Ok. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, probably no more than a couple of day, a week tops, but I will find you when I get back. So how about a rain check?"

"All right but you owe me a justu and lunch. This was my only day off for a while."

"See you later, Sakura." Kakashi says as he walks though the gate to the village sending a little wave towards Sakura.

"Bye sensei" Sakura replies with a smile and a wave of her own.

'_So it is a two day walk to the Wave country, the meeting time is three days from now, that means I can take my time. Good thing I brought my newest book along.'_ Mused Kakashi as he silently walked along the path towards the Wave border. As midday came around Kakashi sat and ate his lunch, as he ate the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had the feeling that someone was watching him; but he could not sense any chakra in the area. As he looked up he saw a large bird. A black bird, which was somewhat out of place in the woods, and it, was just sitting on the branch above him, watching. Kakashi knew that this bird was a desert bird, so he knew that he was being watched and that he had to be on his guard for the rest of his trip. _'Great that is just what I need some idiot watching me, I just hope that it does not turn into a problem._' Kakashi thought as he picked up speed, in hopes of losing the bird. All of a sudden, there was a spike of chakra, he looked up at the bird that had been following him, but it was no longer a bird. The bird had transformed in to a person, the person was tall, but covered in a cloak from head to toe. So covered that Kakashi could not figure out its gender. But Kakashi did not have long to think about it, as quick as it came it disappeared, Kakashi spun around only to be confronted by another cloaked person. As quickly as he could, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and threw it at his attacker, as he jumped away to a clearing that was just a little ways away. As he entered the clearing he performed the seals required for the shadow clone technique, as the enemy entered, was when the second Kakashi went on offence. As Kakashi looked to see if there were any other attackers, the clone was pierced by a senbon and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ha ha, looks like we have a fighter on our hands. Remember that the our employer want to talk to him so we need to keep him alive." Says a cloaked person from behind him.

"Well then we will just have to use this, now wont we." A second clocked person says next to Kakashi's ear. Kakashi spun around ready to attack, but was too late, a cloud of pink noxious gas surrounded him, and he couldn't get out of the way in time. Kakashi tried not to breathe before he got out of the cloud, but he didn't expect that it would seep through his skin and into his blood. Kakashi knew where his attacker was even in the cloud of gas, as he was performing the signs for his one and only original Jutsu, Chidori, he lost consciousness.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note:

Ok so I have a couple of more chapters but no one has been reviewing so I'm thinking that this is not worth it so to get more chapters please review. Criticisms welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters.

* * *

_Kakashi knew where his attacker was even in the cloud of gas, as he was performing the signs for his original Jutsu, Chidori, he lost consciousness._

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Asuma had left the village a couple of hours ago and were running through the forest at top speed, not one of them speaking; the only sound that could be heard was the noises of the forest and their own quite footfall on the moss covered tree limbs. Even though none of them had eaten since before leaving the village, they did not stop for a break, but that did not matter because none of them had an appetite. Even Naruto was not complaining that he was hungry. Sakura was hungry, she hadn't eaten since the night before, and she didn't sleep much either. A Chuunin had come to her home in the middle of the night in need of help and of course she helped. Sakura could feel the toll on her body, her legs felt like lead, but she wasn't going to ask for a break, no she would not slow them down. She refused to be the that slowed down this important mission.

"Sakura-san you ok?" Asuma asked her in a quiet voice. "Sakura-san?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine." Sakura said in return.

"Ok, just tell me if you need a br..." before Asuma could finish his sentence, Sakura's foot slipped on the moss covered branch she had just stepped on.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, but before he could move, Asuma and Sakura were on the ground. Asuma had taken the brunt of the fall and was lying beneath Sakura, with his arms firmly around her to protect her from the fall. Sakura was sprawled on his chest, her eyes wide with shock.

"Asuma-sensei, are you ok?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Asuma shifted beneath Sakura, and cringed.

"Oh god you're hurt." Sakura said as she tried to get up, but Asuma's grip on her did not loosen. "Sensei, let go so I can look at you." Sakura demanded but to no avail.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Naruto asked as he landed beside them.

"Asuma-sensei, what wrong. Why are you still holding on to Sakura?" Shikamaru asked when he landed next to Naruto; Sakura was still struggling to get up.

"No, no I'm fine. I am? Oh sorry Sakura, my arms are not really work right at this moment. Quit squirming will you. I guess that we will take a break now. At least until I get the movement of my arms back. Can you guys help me sit?" Asuma asked. Without a sound Shikamaru and Naruto grasped Asuma under the arms and lifted.

"God your heavy." Shikamaru goaded as they moved Asuma against a tree, Sakura was now in an extremely uncomfortable position; she was now bent backwards at almost a 45-degree angle. _'Shit, the only comfortable position to get into is if I put my legs around his waist. Oh god what is he going to think.'_ As Sakura thought this, her face turned a bright pink._ 'Oh well, whatever I can't stay in this position.'_ She looked at Asuma his eyes were closed, so she started to move her legs up and around but as she did that she accidentally push her chest against Asuma's. Almost instantly Asuma's eyes opened.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting into a more comfortable position, since you can't move your arms for the time being. I can't stay bent like this much longer."

"Oh" Asuma replied. Sakura shifted some more until her legs were around Asuma's waist. Her face was bright red by the time she was done shifting her position.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked stunned by her position.

"She's getting comfortable Naruto." Asuma replied before Sakura had the chance too. "How would you like to be stuck in this position for a while?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, which was warning not to say another word about it.

"I am going to take a look at your back now Asuma-sensei, so I need you to lean forward away from the tree." Sakura said her face no longer flushed, she had switched into work mode. As Asuma sat up, Sakura was already starting to work. She started with a physical check; she started at his shoulders and worked her way down. She found nothing in his physical check that could indicated a serious problem, so she focused some of her chakra to her hands and gently started to run her hands along Asumas back. Before long she found the problem, it appeared he had landed on something when they fell and had damaged his nerves that control the muscles in his arms causing them to lock in the position that they are currently in. "Asuma-sensei, I found what is wrong with your arms."

"Huh, sorry I wasn't listening."

"I said I found the problem with your arms. When you hit the ground you landed on something, maybe a rock or branch, and it damaged the nerves that control you arms. I can fix it but it will be uncomfortable and possibley tiring for me."

"Okay, then go ahead." Asuma replied not really paying attention to what Sakura was saying, his mind on the situation that they were in position wise.

"Okay here I go." Sakura said as her hands started to glow the brilliant green once again. She gentley pushed her chakra into Asumas back, surrounding the damaged nerves, slowly starting to repair the damage that was done. She could feel Asuma shift beneath her, "Asuma-sensei please try not to move, this is hard enough to do without you shifting and distracting me." Asuma just grunted in reply. Slowly Sakura's chakra worked its magic and she could feel the nerves coming back to their former power. '_Almost there. I didn't think that this procedure would take this much out of me. Maybe I should have made sure he heard me when I told him how this would affect me_' Sakura thought as she finished up the procedure. "All done Asuma-sensei, can you move your arms?" Sakura panted out.

Asuma slowly unflexed and stretched his arms, "Yeah I can, thanks Sakura-san."

"No problem, I was just doing my job." Sakura stated as she got up off of Asuma and her legs gave out making her land right back in Asumas lap.

"Sakura, you ok?"

"Yeah, my legs are asleep." Sakura lied. _'God I can't even stand up I'm so tired.'_ Sakura thought. Before she could stand up again Asumas arms were around her again holding her to his chest.

"Sleep Sakura, you deserve it." Asuma saw right though her lie._ 'Why did she heal me if she knew how much it would take out of her? I should have said something; we still have a long way to go. I'll ask her why_.' As Asuma looked down at Sakura to ask her why, he noticed that she was fast asleep against his chest. He smiled he knew why she healed him. He turned to the boys. "Shall we get going?"

"Are you going to carry her?"Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, she healed me even though I would have gotten the feeling back in my arms in a couple of hours, but she knew the longer we sat the less likely the mission would be a success. So let's get going."

* * *

Man 1: "Hey it looks like he is waking up again."

Woman: "Good that means that we can play some more."

Kakashi's mind was spinning. He thought to himself_ 'That was a really weird dream. Why did I dream about Sakura sitting on Asumas lap?'_

Man 1: "Hey what are you thinking about huh ninja?"

"About how I will kill you when I get out of here. Will it be slow, and painful… fast and painful… no I think that I will draw it out for as long as I can and I will get out of here." Kakashi growled.

Woman: "HA HA HA. You and what army, you are going to meet the people who hired us soon, then who knows what will happen when they come."

Man 2: "Hey what are you going to do now?" He asked as he threw the stick he was holding at Kakashi.

Woman: "I don't know."

All of a sudden Kakashi saw stars in front of his eyes, and then nothing as a man hit him on the back of his neck.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter but I made this one longer than the rest. I was busy with school, and homework, and labs. But any way I have already started the next chapter. But I need to know, who I should make this romance about. It is going to be a Sakura romance but I can't decide who I should have her paired with. I am open to ideas; please review for next chapter and suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

'_Where am I, what is going on. Is that Kakashi-sensei, who are they?'_ Sakura asked herself.

_Man 1: "Hey it looks like he is waking up again."_

_Woman: "Good that means that we can play some more."_

"Sakura" Asuma asked._ 'Why is she whimpering?'_

_Man 1: "Hey what are you thinking about huh ninja?"_

"_About how I will kill you when I get out of here. Will it be slow, and painful… fast and painful… no I think that I will draw it out for as long as I can and I will get out of here." Kakashi growled__._

_Woman: "HA HA HA. You and what army, you are going to meet the people who hired us soon, then who knows what will happen to you when they come."_

"Sakura, wake up"

_Man 2: "Hey what are you going to do now?" He asked as he throws the stick he was holding at Kakashi._

_Woman: "I don't know."_

_All of a sudden Kakashi saw stars in front of his eyes, and then nothing as one of the men hit him on the back of his neck._

"KAKASHI" Sakura yelled, Asuma stopped running at her yell.

"Sakura wake up, you need to wake up." Asuma told her quietly as he shook her gently.

'_What are they going to do to him'_ Sakura asked herself as she rushed over to see if he was hurt, and found that he was unconscious.

_Woman: "Why the Hell did you do that for you Bastard. I wanted to play with him some more."_

_Man 2: "Sorry boss, he was pissing me off."_

_Woman: "How was he pissing you off? He is tied up and was not talking."_

_Man 2: "He was glaring at me."_

_Man 1: "Ha ha ha, you got mad because he was looking at you. Aww you poor thing, you do know that he can't kill you with a single look right, his Sharingan_ _is covered up." He said as he looks nervously at Kakashi as if to make sure that it was indeed covered up._

"Kakashi-sensei, can you hear me." Sakura asked as she put a hand on his arm but it went right through. _'What the hell'_ Sakura looked at her hand it was see through, then she heard a voice.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up, please it's just a bad dream." Whose voice is that, is that Asuma-sensei, it seems so close. Wait, this is a dream but it seems so real. "Kakashi just hang on we are coming to rescue you, you hear me, and we are coming. I promise."

"Asuma?" Sakura asked as she woke and looked up.

"Good your awake, you had me scared for a moment you weren't waking up no matter how much I shook you."

"They have him tied up and they are hurting him, Oh my god he is bleeding, we have to go." Sakura babbled out as tears fell down her face.

"Who's hurt, who's bleeding Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei is." Sakura sobbed out.

"It was just a dream Sakura. None of it really happened." Asuma said he was still holding Sakura for they were still in the trees.

Sakura was still crying and through her tears she said "But it was so real, I was there, his captors were there and Kakashi was tied up on the floor. I heard their conversation, they were hired by someone."

"It was just a dream none of that really happened."

'But, But.." Sakura stuttered out.

"Shh it was just your mind trying to alleviate some of the stress." Asuma said while rubbing Sakura's back. "We will make camp here."

"Hai Asuma-sensei." Naruto and Shikamaru answered as they jumped down to the forest floor. Asuma still holding on to Sakura followed suit.

"Naruto go and get the water, there is a stream about five hundred meters south west of here. Shikamaru you can go gather the firewood. Both of you can set up traps along the way as well. I will set up the tent."

"What about me Asuma-sensei?"

"You Sakura get to sit there and rest."

"Well to do that, you're going to have to let go of me."

"Oh sorry" Asuma sheepishly said as he unwrapped his arms from around her petit body. "I forgot that I was holding you."

"Why is that" Sakura said as her anger started to heat up.

"Well it is just that.."

"Here's the water Asuma-sensei." Naruto called as he entered the campsite.

'_Perfect timing Naruto'_ Asuma thought while he looked at Sakura.

"What were you to talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Just about where to set up the tent, isn't that right Asuma-sensei?" Sakura asked innocently with a glint of anger in her eyes.

"Huh, yeah that's right. We decided that right here was the perfect spot." Asuma said as Shikamaru walked in to the campsite with his arms full of wood. Shikamaru put the wood down in the middle of the camp and bent down to start a fire.

"Hey Asuma-sensei you got any matches?"

"Huh, no I don't have any matches but I do have a lighter. Here you go." Asuma said as he tossed the lighter to Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto, come here." Sakura beckoned with her finger.

"Sure, what do you need Sakura-chan."

"Apparently, Asuma-sensei is too busy staring into space to set up this tent, so you get to help me set it up." Sakura said with a smirk as she stands up and grabs the tent that was lying on the ground. "Wow, head rush." Sakura said as she grabbed her head.

"Hey you ok Sakura-chan, maybe you should sit down again." Naruto asks his voice full of concern.

"No I'm fine Naruto, let set up this tent before I let you cook me some ramen. How does that sound?" Sakura asked with a small tired smile upon her face.

"No, I will set up the tent; you can just sit by the fire and rest." Naruto said determinedly. "And Asuma-sensei will back me up on this, wont you Asuma-sensei."

"Yeah he is right there Sakura." Asuma said as he looked at her. "You should sit back down before you collapse."

"Oh he speaks, you done staring in to space Asuma-sensei?" Sakura said sarcastically, as she unpacks the tent form its carrying case. "And who are you to tell me what to do, I am the medical nin here aren't I, anyways I am fine just a little tired" she said as she picked up a pole to start to set up the tent. Just as she bent to pick up another pole a large calloused hand grabbed her hand and pulled her back against a large chest.

"Yeah well I am the team leader and it is my job to make sure that our medic stays healthy, so you go and sit down or I will make you. You got that Sakura-chan?" Asuma said strongly, as he looked down at her. Sakura was about to argue that she was fine but decided against it because she detected a warning in his voice.

"Fine, you can make the shelter. I will just sit here and look pretty, does that work for you." Sakura said as she let go of the poles and went to move but Asuma was still standing behind her, his chest still pressed against her back. As she turned around to push him out of the way, a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over her. Her hands automatically went to the nearest thing to hold on to, which happened to be Asuma's vest.

Asuma was about to move when Sakuras' small hands grabbed on to his vest, and she leaned into him with her eyes closed. Asuma was about to say something when he noticed that her smaller body shaking slightly, and her skin was slightly paler than normal. "Sakura you ok?" He said his voice full of apprehension.

"Yeah I think I just need to sit down." Sakura replied as she let go of Asuma's vest and went to step back but Asuma's arms wrapped around her back to hold her in place.

"Ok here we go." Asuma said as one of his arms slid down her back, to under her backside.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sakura squeaked as Asuma picked her up in one swoop into his arms.

"What does it look like I am picking you up to move you, now wrap your arms around my neck; I don't want to drop you now would I." Asuma said smugly, as he felt Sakura's arms shoot to wrap tightly around his neck. _'Ha ha ha, I can't believe that she actually let me carry her, I thought for sure that she would punch me right through a tree.' _Asuma thought to himself as he walked over to the fire. "Shikamaru, nice job with the fire, now can you please get the water boiling for some food. And give me my lighter back will you." Asuma said as he placed Sakura gently on the ground next to the fire. He looked up just in time to see Shikamaru pull the lighter out of his pocket and then throw it to Asuma. "Thanks, that is my only lighter I brought."

"Liar, you probably have at least four more on you and in your bag." Shikamaru told him lazily as he set a pot over the fire. "Hey aren't you supposed to be setting up the tent Asuma-sensei?"

"I've already done it." Naruto said as he pointed over his shoulder to where the now erect tent stood. "Sakura-chan are you hungry? You can have one of my ramen if you want. I will even make it for you."

"Thank you Naruto I would love one, what kinds did you bring?"

"I have beef, shrimp, pork, mushroom, plain, and chicken take your choice."

"Chicken, please Naruto." Sakura utters quietly with a small, tired smile.

"Sure, coming right up Sakura-chan." Naruto eagerly states_. 'She looks really tired, but she is conversing so freely with me. I haven't even mad her mad yet.'_ Naruto ponders to himself as he pulls the ramen out of his bag and adds the boiling water to it. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask if anyone else want some."

"I'm good, I brought something else." Shikamaru states as he pulls out a bento box.

"Same here, thank anyways Naruto." Asuma says as he also pulls out a bento box.

"Ok, just thought that I would ask." Naruto says as he pulls out two pairs of chopsticks and passes one pair to Sakura. "Here you go one order of chicken ramen Sakura-chan."

"Thank you Naruto, it smells delicious." Sakura said as she pulled her chopsticks apart.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said as they dug into each of their foods. After she had almost finished her ramen, Sakura could not stomach anymore. She looked up at Asuma and Shikamaru; both looked like they were really enjoying their bento box. 'I wonder what Asuma is eating.' She thought. As she watched him lift a piece of a Maki Roll from the box to his mouth, she couldn't help but drool. Maki roll was one of her favourites. She was so busy staring at him as he raised the food to his mouth, placing it in to his mouth, and watching him chew that she did not even notice that he was watching her.

Asuma couldn't help but smile at the way she was blatantly staring at him as he ate. He decided to have some fun with her. As he picked up the next piece of Maki roll, he made sure to slowly raise it up to his mouth, watching Sakura all the time. Once to food was up to his mouth, he slowly licked his lips, and opened his mouth just enough to allow the piece to fit, but have some stick to his lips. His eyes never left Sakura as he watched how she reacted, her mouth was barely open, and her eyes fixed on his mouth at the little bit of food stuck to his lip. She shifted closer to him as he slowly chewed the morsel of food in his mouth, his chopsticks already on there decent back down to the bento box. When he swallowed he watched her eyes travel down his throat along with the piece of food. Asuma looked down at his box, then back at Sakura, then back to the box. He grabbed a piece of Maki roll; he looked at Sakura, and saw that she was looking at him still. He raised the piece to his mouth, but then decided against it, instead he held the piece out to Sakura. Before he could even react she was sitting right in front of him her lips around his chopsticks and the Maki in her mouth. "Good piece of Maki roll, Sakura?" Asuma chuckled as she watched Sakura's eyes get real wide as she realized what she did.

Sakuras face got real red as she realized that her lips were around Asumas chopsticks. She immediately let the chopstick slide out of her mouth. _'Did I just do what I think I did, oh my God. I wasn't thinking I ate of his chopsticks.'_ Sakuras mind was reeling as many thoughts raced through her head. "I'm sorry Asuma-sensei, I wasn't thinking, I will get you a new pair of chopsticks." Sakura blabbered out so fast it sounded like one big word. She looked up at Asuma and noticed that he had a smile on his face.

"That's ok Sakura. These will work just fine." Asuma replied as he lifted some rice to his mouth. "Anyways I am getting a craving for some chicken ramen, you want to trade Sakura?"

"Really" Sakura said enthusiastically "Umm I mean, are you sure Asuma-sensei?" as she blushed as Asuma laughed at the way she said it.

"Yes I am sure. Here you go." Asuma said with a laughing voice, as he passes over his bento box to her.

As Sakura passed her almost finished ramen over and greedily took the bento. As she looked down at it she saw that it wasn't even half eaten. "Asuma-sensei, are you sure about this, you've only eaten half of this."

"Yes I am sure; I am not that hungry anyways." Asuma said as he quickly finished the rest of the ramen. He looked at Sakura she was eating the bento whole heartily. He could help it; he had to mess with her again. As Sakura raised a piece of Maki roll to her mouth, Asuma grabbed her wrist and ate the piece without a second thought. He looked at Sakura and burst out laughing at the sight of Sakuras face. Her expression was one of shock and anger.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, I needed one more piece." Asuma said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You could have just asked you know." Sakura replied as she looked over at Naruto and Shikamaru. "Ha ha ha. **Snort** you guys should see the look on you faces."

Asuma turned around just in time to see the expressions on the boys' faces. He burst out laughing all over again. "What's wrong guys, never seen a guy eating?"

"You, you" Naruto stuttered.

"Me, me, yes I know that I am me Naruto" Asuma said calmly.

"You ate off her chopsticks." Naruto cried. _'She would never let me do that'_ he mentally pouted.

Asuma turned back to Sakura and said "Apparently they missed what happened earlier."

"Apparently" Sakura said just as calmly.

"Earlier? What happened earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto if you were paying attention to your surroundings instead of you ramen then you would know now wouldn't you." Shikamaru stated rather amused.

"You know what happened. Tell me." Naruto demanded.

"Well it is getting late. I want to be up and out of here by five am. So Naruto you can take first watch tonight, then Shikamaru, then I will go, Sakura you can have the last watch ok." Asuma told them.

"Why do we need watches, we are still in Leaf territory." Shikamaru asked.

"Well you never know what is lurking in the woods now do you." Sakura said as she finished Asumas Bento box. "Asuma-sensei did you make this?"

"Yes, I did why."

"It was amazing."

"Why thank you for the compliment. But it's time to go to sleep. Do you want the side or the middle of the tent, Sakura?" Asuma asked.

"Hey don't I get a choice." Naruto asked

"No because you have the next watch."

"I will take the end since I have the last watch." Sakura said as she started to stand, but her legs gave out and she fell back to the ground.

"Sakura, what's wrong." Asuma asked.

"Nothing, my legs are a sleep. Give me a moment." Sakura said as she started to massage her legs to get the blood flowing again. She could fell Asuma walk around behind her. She had a pretty good idea what he was going to do, so she laid her legs flat and stretched her arms over her head just as Asuma's arms wrapped around her back and behind her legs. Her arms curled around his neck, as he lifted her from the ground. Her head rested against his chest as he started to walk towards the tent.

'_I think I am getting to use to this. I know that I shouldn't let him but it is a nice change of pace. I like being looked after.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'_She is getting use to this.' _Asuma thought. As he got to the tent he reluctantly put Sakura down. "In you go." Asuma said. Sakura just smiled and crawled in to the tent. "Do you need to change in to your night clothes?"

"No, I just take off anything sharp, my shoes, and my vest when I'm camping."

"Ok. Then scoot over to you side of the tent. I am in the middle. Shikamaru you're near the opening." Asuma said as he wiggled in to the tent followed by Shikamaru.

"Good night Naruto." Sakura said as she yawned and laid down "Good night Shikamaru."

"Night Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he jumped in to a nearby tree.

"G'night" Shikamaru said as he lay down.

"Good night Asuma-sensei, don't let the bed bugs bite." Sakura said with a smile on her face. She turned on to her side.

"If they bite me they will also bite you. Good night Sakura." Asuma said as he lay down on his back. His mind started to wander _'I wonder how Kakashi is doing. I hope he is ok.'_Asuma thought. That was his last thought before sleep claimed him. He woke up again when Naruto and Shikamaru changed places. His mind was still sleeping, and he could not figure out why parts of his body were hotter than the rest of him. He looked down at his side to figure it out, what he saw brought a smile to his face. Sakura was snuggled up to him, with her head using his shoulder as a pillow, her arm thrown across his chest, and her thigh was placed over his waist with the rest of her leg between his legs. He chuckled at the way she was sleeping _'she would be so embarrassed if she could see how she was sleeping.'_ He laid his head back down and wrapped the arm that she was resting her head on around her waist, and took her hand that was resting on his chest in his free hand. _'I never knew that sleeping on the ground could be so comfy and nice'_ Asuma thought as he fell back in to slumber.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry it took so long for me to post this one, but I have been really busy studying midterms are just around the corner. But this one is about 3x as long the rest of them so I hope you like it. It takes up 10 pages in word so I hope you like it. Please review. I like reviews; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I don't care if you are writing to tell me to burn this story and never to write again. It is just nice to know that someone took the time to read it and review. I need at least 3 more reviews for the next chapter. I also want to name the chapters but I can't think of any names. If you have any suggestions please tell me in the review and i will try to write back. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

'_I never knew that sleeping on the ground could be so comfy and nice' Asuma thought as he fell back in to slumber._

"Asuma-sensei, wake up. It's your watch." Shikamaru whispered as he looked through the flap on the tent. What he saw surprised him. It was not how Naruto was sleeping, but how Sakura and Asuma were. Sakura was cuddle up against Asuma with her arm and leg thrown over Asumas' sleeping form. Asuma had his arm wrapped around his waist and was holding his hand. Their faces had the expression of serenity. _'Should I wake him? But what if I wake him and Sakura wakes up as well. Oh man, well I am not all that tired right now so I will let them sleep a little while longer.'_ Shikamaru said to himself as he let the flap drop back to its original place. As he walked back to the fire, there was a rustle in the bushes. The noise caused the little hairs on the back of Shikamaru's neck to stand up. His hand was in his weapon pouch pulling out a kunai out. As the bush rustled again he crouched in to his fighting stance, Sakura's warning from earlier ringing through his head. _"Well you never know what is lurking in the woods now do you."_ Then all of a sudden a little brown rabbit jumped out of the bush. Shikamaru laughed at his foolishness, "Bunny? God I can't believe I freaked because of a bunny. I can tell this is going to a troublesome night." He said to no one in particular. As he walked back to the fire and sat down in front of it. As he looked around he could not feel any other chakra signatures other than those of the people sleeping in the tent. He lean back until his back was on the ground, as he stared up at the night sky he thought to himself _'Man if we were anywhere else I would do this but I sense no one out here and the traps are all set, I will just close my eyes for a little while.'_ That was his last coherent thought before sleep overcame him and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He watched Asuma lift a piece of a _Maki Roll from the box to his mouth, he couldn't help but drool. Maki roll was one of his favourites._

"I'm so hungry" Kakashi said. _He was so busy staring at Asuma as he raised the food to his mouth, placing it in to his mouth, and watching Asuma chew that he did not even notice that Asuma was watching him. As Asuma picked up the next piece of Maki roll, he slowly raised it up to his mouth, watching Kakashi all the time. _

"That looks so good." Kakashi said but Asuma didn't respond. _Once to food was up to his mouth, he slowly licked his lips, and opened his mouth just enough to allow the piece to fit, but have some stick to his lips. His eyes never left Kakashi as Asuma watched how Kakashi reacted, his mouth was barely open, his eyes fixed on his mouth at the little bit of food stuck to his lip._

"I want to eat that, god why aren't you responding Asuma." Kakashi yelled._ He shifted closer to Asuma as Asuma slowly chewed the morsel of food in his mouth, his chopsticks already on there decent back down to the bento box. When Asuma swallowed he watched Kakashi's eyes travel down his throat along with the piece of food. Asuma looked down at his box, then back at Kakashi, then back to the box. He grabbed a piece of Maki roll; he looked at Kakashi, and saw that he was looking at him still. Asuma raised the piece to his mouth, but then decided against it, instead he held the piece out to Kakashi._

"Finally you offer me some after you ignore my, Baka." Kakashi stated as he stared at Asuma._ Before he could even react Kakashi was sitting right in front of him his lips around his chopsticks and the Maki in his mouth. "Good piece of Maki Sakura?" Asuma chuckled as he watched Kakashis eyes get real wide as he realized what he did._

"Sakura, I am not Sakura. I am Kakashi, are you blind man." Kakashi screamed at Asuma. '_Wait, why am I seeing Asuma this is no ordinary dream. Great this is like that fucked up dream I had earlier.'_ Kakashi thought. "So I must be Sakura. Hmm I wonder." Kakashi said as he looked down, "Yup I am definitely Sakura." He said as her brought his hands up to his chest but his hands could not touch anything. "Huh what's up with that?" he said as he tried to touch his chest but again his hands seemed to go straight through it. 'Wow that is really...'

"Weird" Kakashi said.

Man 1: "Hey Junji, did this loser just say something"

Man 2: "No Ryuuji you are totally hallucinating."

"Sakura?" Kakashi moaned out.

"See Junji he did say something. I was right." said as he looked Junji who just shrugged and went back to eating his meal. "Is that all you can do is eat, jees no wonder mom kicked us out of her house."

"That's not true." Junji spat out.

"Yeah, your mom threw you out because you murdered, tortured, and stole from the neighbours, and you also live and eat like a bunch of pigs." Akie said as she strolled into the cavern of the cave that they were holding Kakashi. Not knowing that Kakashi was awake and listing to every word that his captors said. '_I thought I recognized the men. They are the blade brothers, Junji the oldest and has wind chakra, and Ryuuji has lightning chakra. Each has a chakra blade to match. They are both in the bingo book, though lower than I am.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he tried to keep up the illusion that he was still passed out. _'I need to see their faces, so I can remember them, so when I get out of here I can kill them with my own hands, that is, if they are still living.'_ He mused silently as his captors started to argue again.

"So what are you pigs arguing about now?" Akie said as she looked over were they sat around the fire.

"He said something." Ryuuji told Akie as he went back to eating.

"Really, so what did he say?"

"Sakura." Junji stated.

_'Oh god, I moaned her name. What am I going to do, they know her name. Shit, Shit, Shit, I am so going to be killed if they figure out who she is.'_ Kakashi was panicking in his mind as he started thinking about how to fix this mess he made for himself.

"A tree, he is moaning about a god damn cherry tree." Akie said as she started to laugh. "God no wonder he is alone. All he thinks about is food."

'_That's it.'_ Kakashi thought _'Here goes nothing. I have to make my stomach growl.'_ Just as he was about to try his stomach gave a loud _GGGGGRRRROOOOOWWWWLLLLL_.

"Ha Ha Ha, apparently it is all he thinks about." Ryuuji laughed while trying not to spill his food. Then without even thinking about Kakashi blurted "You would be too if you haven't eaten in days like I have."

"You're an elite ninja you should be able to go weeks without food. But never mind that. Now that you are awake we can let the real fun start." Akie told him with a look in her eyes that rivalled Ibiki Morino's. _'No Ibiki-sans look is worse, she doesn't have the same intensity.'_

"You think you scare me? Ha you are not even close to being scary. There are genin who are scarier than you are." Kakashi shot out without even missing a beat.

"Really" Akie said as a vein popped out of her neck. "We will see about that." She said as she started to advance on Kakashi. "How would you like a little shot of this, huh, then let see who is scary." She chuckles as she grabs a hold of Kakashis head and jabs a needle in to his jugular vein and pushes down the plunger. Kakashis eyes open as wide as they could, as searing heat ran down his neck. He could feel it spread with each beat of his heart. _Ba dump _his heart now burned with the same intensity as his neck. _Ba Dump_ now his lungs were on fire._ 'What is this, I have to slow it down. Slow my heart down.'_ _Ba dump 'What would Sakura do, if I had her chakra control this would be no problem.'_

"Well how is it? It is my own concoction. _Ba dump. _It is designed to keep you feeling intense pain until I give you the antidote. _Ba dump. _First it opens all of the nerve receptors on every part of your body. _Ba dump. _Second it makes you unconscious for about twenty-four hours. Then when you wake up it will be like nothing you have ever felt before." Akie describe as she watched Kakashi fight for his breath.

"Why do you want me to pass out? Why would you want to get right to the fun huh?" Kakashi said rather winded as he looked Akie right in the eyes.

"Why you ask. Well that is simple, the longer it is in your system the more sensitive your nerves get, and the more painful it is to be touched. Trust me before I am done with you, you will be screaming in pain." Akie said with a smirk as Kakashis' head rolled forward and his eyes closed.

* * *

'_Why am I warm? I don't remember having a blanket when I went to sleep.'_ Sakura though as her brain slowly woke up and started to work again. She could hear soft, quite snoring, and birds. _'Wait birds. Why can I hear birds, they should not be up yet I haven't had my watch yet.'_ Sakura was confused, but as she opened he eyes she was stunned to find that dawn was breaking outside the tent. But that was not the one that surprised her the most. No that went to what her source of heat was. As she looked down at Asuma, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. As she tried to get up she notices that Asumas arm was wrapped around her waist and her hand was held in his free one. Sakura could not help but to smile. As she went to sit up, the arm around her waist tightened enough to force her back into her original position, with her leg in between Asumas leg, and her head resting on his shoulder. _'What the Hell, I should not be sleeping like this. I need to get up, and check on...'_ Sakuras mind went blank as Asumas thumb starts to rub gently on the back of her hand.

"Where are you going?" Asuma mumbles in his sleep as he gently tightens his arm, effectively pulling her up onto his body. His arms snaked around Sakura holding her snugly against him in a very intimate position.

"Asuma-sensei, are you awake?" Sakura enquired as a blush spread across her face.

"I have been awake since you tried to get up the first time." Asuma whispered, with his eyes closed and his arms still trapping her against his body. "And I asked you where you were going, I have next watch."

"You haven't had your watch yet?"

"No."

"Because Asuma-sensei, it is dawn out, and if you haven't had your watch then that means Shikamaru hasn't come to wake you up yet."

"Dawn?"

"Yes Dawn."

"No shift change with Shikamaru yet?"

"No because you're in here holding me against my will."

"WHAT!" Asuma yelled as he let Sakura go and sat up looking around him for the first time since they started their conversation. "Shit, why didn't Shikamaru wake me?" He said as he made a dash for the tent opening, kicking Naruto on the way. As he exited the tent with Sakura right on his heels, he saw that there was a fire going, with water boiling and bowls of oatmeal waiting for them.

"Good morning." Shikamaru said as he jumped down from a nearby tree. "I was just about to wake you."

"It is dawn, Shikamaru. You should have woken me hours ago." Asuma angrily said as he stared down at his student.

"Yeah well you two looked so peaceful holding on to each other like that. So I decided not to wake you, anyways the way you two were cuddling, if I would have woken you up, Asuma-sensei, it would have woken Sakura up as well. You wanted her to sleep; you probably were not even going to wake her up for her shift anyways. Where you?" Shikamaru alleged.

"No, I was going to let her sleep. But that is besides the point, you took three shifts, that was a stupid move, instead of being top shape, you will be slower because you are tired." Asuma stated.

"Nope I had a clone do the last half so I could catch a bit of rest." Shikamaru grunted as he walked over to the tent. "Hey Naruto, wake up, Breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Naruto excitedly asked as he shot out of the tent to the fire side in a matter of seconds. Every one sweat dropped and thought the same thing _'Only when there is food involved can he move that fast.'_ As they all settled around the fire to eat, Naruto had already eaten his share and had his eyes closed again.

"Naruto if you are done then you can start to break camp." Sakura said as she looked down at her oatmeal. Her appetite no longer there, today the oatmeal just looked like someone's upchuck.

"Eat Sakura, or do you want to repeat what happened yesterday?" Asuma asked as he finished his oatmeal, and looked at her untouched bowl.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Shikamaru asked.

"No it's perfect; I just can't seem to be able to eat it."

"Here." Asuma said as he tossed her something from his pack.

"huh" Sakura said as she caught it before it hit the ground. As she turned it over in her hands, she saw that it was a breakfast bar. Her mind was not working at that moment, as she just continued to stare at it. Before she had a chance to try and open it, Asumas hand grabbed it out of her hands and opened it for her.

"Open" Asuma said.

"Wha" was all Sakura got out before the cereal bar was placed in her mouth and her jaw pushed up. As she started to chew the flavour registered, it was her favourite Frosted flakes. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed the bar back from Asuma and started to eat it with earnest. "Mmmmmm, sow goowd."

"That is good, hurry up and eat that while we finish breaking camp." Asuma smiled at her, all Sakura could do was nod as she savoured her breakfast bar.

"Hey Asuma-sensei, why isn't Sakura eating, do you think she would let me eat her oatmeal?" Naruto asked.

Sakura heard Naruto and asked "Hey Naruto, you want this?" she asked ,while holding up her bowl of oatmeal.

"Really" Naruto asked

"On one condition."

"What."

"You have to wash the dish when you are done with it. Deal?"

"Deal." Naruto said as he was sitting down already eating the luke warm oatmeal. Sakura stood up to go and help finish breaking down the camp. But it was already done when she got there.

"You all done and ready to go Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just need to go change before we head out, if that is ok with you Asuma-sensei."

"Yeah but be quick."

"K" Sakura said as she walks through the camp picking up her bag on her way towards the creek. As she got to her destination, she thought that she could sense someone, but when she concentrated to try and locate it, she could find no one near. So she shrugged it off as an animal. As she started to change, she could feel the presence again. But she could not pin point it again. She finished changing quickly and rushed back to camp. "I am ready, let's go."

"Ok, we are heading west towards the border." Asuma said as he jumped up into a tree.

Meanwhile near the creek there was a twitching body, on the ground, near a tree, in a pool of blood, near to where Sakura was changing. _'Oh God, Sakura would have beaten me close to death, just like Tsunade did when she caught me peeping in on the girls at a bath house, if she would have caught me here.'_ Jiraiya thought as he slowly sat up and wiped the remaining blood from his nose.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note

I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I my midterms are done, so I might have more time to write a bit more than I have been. I hope that I get some more reviews, maybe like 4 or 5 and I will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as I can. I also want to name the chapters, but I am not really that great at coming up with names. So if you have any ideas please let me know in the review section. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"_Ok, we are heading west towards the border." Asuma said as he jumped up into a tree._

* * *

"How long does the injection take to work Akie-sama?" Ryuuji asked with a voice filled with anticipation. "Does it work really fast?"

"No Ryuuji, did you not hear me, the longer that the drug is in his system the more painful it will become. But the one down side to this is that it takes a while for it to really turn painful. The longest a person has lasted after I injected him with this drug was eighteen days. Even then the drug was not even up to its full potential." Akie answered lazily as she stared into the fire.

"How do you know that it was not at its full potential, Akie-sama?" Junji questioned with a puzzled look.

"Because I could still touch him, without him screaming out in agony, that's how I know. I designed the drug so I should know how it works should I not? But I still haven't settled on a name for it yet. I was thinking about the will breaker." Akie stated.

"Why that?" both Ryuunji and Junji asked in unison.

"That's the purpose of it. It slowly breaks the person will to live as every little thing becomes more and more painful. Even the things they once loved turns painful to them. The guy who lasted eighteen days, his favourite thing was to watch the sun rise and set. Just the light from the sun was so painful to him that he eventually pleaded with me to gouge his eyes out. I found that quite amusing, I wonder what the copy-nins favourite thing is."

* * *

Sakura and her team ran through the forest as fast as they could. They all knew what was on the line, if they did not make it on time. There was conversation between the group, Naruto and Shikamaru talking about strategy, Asuma listening closely and every now and then adding something the boys overlooked. The only person not paying attention was Sakura, her thoughts where on the day they left on this mission, on the things her Shishou had told her when the others had left the room.

"_Sakura, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell the others until it comes to it."_

"_Ok Shishou."_

"_I know that there are certain aspects of this mission that we normally do not do, mainly rescue. The whole council did not particularly approve this mission. They think that this is a backup mission, and the reason that you are going is for you skills as a medic."_

"_What do you mean that this mission is not even an actual mission."_

"_Yes that is exactly what I mean. And if anyone asks you, this is a backup and support mission. Got it." _

"_Yes Shishou"_

"_That is not the only reason I have asked you to stay behind."_

"_Shishou?"_

"_The people who have Kakashi also sent an additional scroll. This scroll had in it ingredients for a concoction of sorts though it has smudges where ingredients are supposed to be. They have a detailed description about what it does as well. It is pretty bad, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, but it would be a great tool to have for interrogations. You need to read this." Tsunade told Sakura as she handed over a scroll. As she read the scroll her eyes widened as she read what the poison did to the human body._

"_Oh My God."_

"_I know, there is more as well Sakura. In their note, it said that they were going to inject Kakashi with this drug. I really don't think that they will but I don't want to be too careful if they do."_

"_Would they really do that, I thought that it was a simple kidnapping."_

"_Sakura, if when you rescue Kakashi and he has indeed been injected with this drug, you will need to get him here as fast as you can. You can also give him these. These needles contain a powerful pain medicine, they should be enough to knock out a big slug, but knowing Kakashi he won't go down without a fight. There are things I have to work out with this list. It says that there is an antidote; I will try to find it before you get back. You are dismissed unless you have a question."_

"_Ok Shishou, I will not disappoint you. We will bring Kakashi-sensei back alive, and in one piece."_

'_Should I tell them about how Kakashi could be when we get there?'_ Sakura thought as she ran through the trees not really looking where she was going, or listening to her surroundings.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?" Asuma asked as he dropped back so he was running beside her.

"The conversation I had with Tsunade before we left."

"Yeah I was wondering what you two talked about that was so important that only you got to hear. Is it about Kakashi?"

"Hmm, well..."

"Sakura, if it something about Kakashi, or anything that might jeopardize the mission you have to tell me."

"I don't know." Sakura said as she stopped running and turned to face Asuma.

"You need to tell me." Asuma said as he stared at her. "I need to know, as the captain of this team. So spill"

"No." Whispered Sakura, her gaze drifted to her feet.

"Sakura!" Asuma growled as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Tell me."

"Asuma-sensei, this is something that you do not need to know at this point in time." By this time the boys had stopped a couple of branches ahead of them and where watching the pair with curiosity. "It is..."

"What is it?" Asuma said softly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"This is not going very well, he only does that when he is really angry." Shikamaru tells Naruto. "I've only been able to make him do that once. And that was by accident."

"I would like to hear that story on day." Naruto said just as Asuma grabbed Sakura again.

"Sakura you need to look me in the eye and tell me that this is not about Kakashi. If it is you need to tell me what it is." Asuma said as his grip on Sakura tightened to the point of bruising, her feet slightly lifting of the tree branch.

"I sorry, but.." Sakura started.

"NO BUTS." Asuma yelled. "Look at me and tell me this has nothing to do with Kakashi." Sakura couldn't even look at him, her gaze went everywhere but his face. "Sakura."

'_That is it. If he does not release me I am going to have to force him to, he's really hurting me now.'_ Sakura thought to herself as her slim hands reached up to grasp Asuma wrists. _'God his wrists are so big I can't even grasp the whole way around' _Sakura thought as her mind was spinning.

'_That doesn't matter you moron, you need to get free, and then run, you need to run, if you don't run he will hurt you.'_ Inner Sakura was yelling at Sakura.

'_Asuma-sensei would not hurt me, why would he.' _

'_Look at him Sakura, look at his eyes.' _Inner Sakura said. Sakura glances at Asuma, and what she sees terrifies her. His eyes are staring at her with such intensity. His body was stiff but relaxed as if he was in for a fight. She has seen this look before. It meant danger. Her body went in to over drive, and the only thing on her mind was to run, to get out of this situation, and if she couldn't, to kill.

'_Oh god.' _

Asuma sensed the change in Sakura, felt her body go stiff. Then without warning the petit hands on his wrist tighten, and with her hands glowing green as Sakura snapped his wrists. "Fuck! What the ..." was all Asuma could get out before Sakuras' foot connected with his torso. Sending him into the tree he was until a second ago standing on. Naruto and Shikamaru were there an instant too save Asuma, but they were in time to stop Sakura from running.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto asked as he held on to Sakura with all his might.

"Let me go."

"No, Naruto don't let her go." Shikamaru yells to Naruto as he helps Asuma out of the tree.

"Let me go."

"Sakura-chan, please stop." Naruto pleads with the struggling Sakura. "Shikamaru how is Asuma-sensei?"

"I don't know, let's take them to the ground." Shikamaru says.

"Hai" Naruto replies as he jumps to the ground pulling Sakura along with him. "Sakura are you ok."

"Naruto please let me go." Sakura asks softly, but is still held tightly by Naruto. "I didn't mean to, I need to make sure Asuma-sensei is ok."

"I think he is ok, maybe just winded." Shikamaru says as Asuma slowly blinks his eyes. "Asuma-sensei, you ok?" Asuma goes to sit up, and puts weight on his wrists; a loud hiss could be heard. "Fuck, I think my wrists are broken."

"Naruto let me go." Sakura says as she punched him just hard enough for him to let her go.

"Sakura-chan, why did you punch me.?" Naruto asks but is ignored by Sakura as she walks to Asumas side.

"Let me see." Sakura says as she kneels next to Asuma. He holds out his wrists to her carefully. Sakura could see wariness in his eyes. As she places her hands on his wrists and heals them. Asuma could see the tears rolling down Sakuras face as she finishes healing his broken wrists. "I'm sorry Asuma-sensei, I did not mean to hurt you this bad. I just..." That was all Sakura could get out before Asumas arms pulled free of her hands.

"Just what Sakura, didn't like my question, so you decided to attack me?" Asuma said softly as if he was afraid to anger her again.

"No, that wasn't it."

"Then why did you attack Asuma-sensei then try to run." Naruto says as he walks up from behind Sakura to look her in the face. Except her face was down with her hair covering most of it, the only person who could see some of her face was Asuma. And what he saw made his heart feel like it was in a vice. Sakura was chewing on her bottom lip so hard that it was bleeding. She was also crying, tears flowed down her face almost as if it were raining. Asuma could not take it, his arms acted on their own, they were wrapped around her and were pulling her into his chest before his mind even could register what they were doing.

Sakura was shocked when Asumas arms pulled her in to his chest. _'Why is he holding me, I just hurt him, but he is still holding me?' _

"Its ok Sakura, you probably have your reason, you don't have to tell us. We will set up camp here tonight. We are not that far from Wave country maybe half a days journey or so."

"Hai" The boys answered in unison. The both rushed off to set up the camp. Sakura in the mean time sank deeper in to Asumas chest.

'_His chest is so big and warm, I'm so tired. I don't think he would mind.'_ Sakura thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep in Asumas arms.

* * *

The first thing that Kakashi noticed as he slowly woke again was the cold. It was bitterly cold, so cold he thought that he could feel ice wrapped around his limbs. _'No wait'_ Kakashi thought to himself _'It is summer right now; it should not be this fucking cold.'_ Kakashi snapped his eyes open, only to have to close them just as fast as the brightness of the fire burned his eyes.

"I see that you are finally awake copy-nin." Akie says with a smile on her lips. She walks up to Kakashi, and grabs his face. When Kakashi makes no noise, she is disappointed. "Well Kakashi Hatake it seems like your a strong one, if the bingo book is anything to go by. I can't believe we captured you so easily. I was expecting more of a fight from you, but you went down like a genin."

"Yeah it was like taking candy from a baby." Junji chuckles out from behind Akie. Kakashi slowly opens his eyes to look at Akie, she is smiling. The look in her eyes was one that could rivals Ibikis. But the look was not what made his mind spin; no that was what she was wearing. All she had on was her bra, and a pair of tight bright orange pants. The only thought that crossed his mind when he saw her pants was _'What is it with orange, she reminds me of a young Naruto.' _Kakashi smiled.

"What is he smiling about Akie-sama?" Ryuunji askes slightly confused.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, do I look like a mind reader to you? Never mind that we will know soon enough."

"What do you mean Akie-sama?" Junji asks as he walks back into the cavern with what looks like a couple of rabbits in his hand. But no one could be sure they were rabbit because they were horribly mangled and each was skinned. "I caught us some food." He states as he holds up the animals.

"Rabbits?" Akie asks with her nose upturned.

"Yeah, I thought we could make a stew of some sort."

"Well then you can cook tonight, Ryuunji, you are the better cook. I knew I brought you two along for some reason." She said with a smirk as she turned back to Kakashi. "Now how about you and me get a little better acquainted."

"What do you mean? You going to torture me now?" Kakashi asked as his eye brow rose up in mock horror.

"Yes but not how you are thinking." Akie replied as she slowly walked over to Kakashi. "Well maybe a little how you are thinking." She said as she drew a kunai out of the pouch strapped on her back.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note

I know that it took a little longer than I said to post a new chapter, but my computer was broken and it was at the computer doctor. Thank God he was able to save all my files. Anyways review are always welcome, good or bad. I like to get feedback on the story. I know I left it kinda on a cliff hanger but I need to spend some time on the beginning of Kakashi torture, you know. Anyways I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the month. But that also depends on the reviews I get. Thanks for reading. please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"_Yes but not how you are thinking." Akie replied as she slowly walked over to Kakashi. "Well maybe a little how you are thinking." She said as she drew a kunai out of the pouch strapped on her back. _

As Akie stepped forward to stand over Kakashi, she had a smile on. "Lets see how the poison that I injected is working shall we?" she said as she jabbed Kakashi with the kunai that she was holding.

Kakashi could feel the kunai about to hit his skin. '_If she is looking for a sound then she will be sorely disappointed._' Kakashi thought but as the kunai hit and punctured his skin that thought was gone faster than his mind could handle. "Shit." Kakashi said as Akie withdrew the kunai.

"Seems as though the poison is working quite nicely, but I did have to wiggle it around a bit to get a reaction from you." Akie said.

"Who said that I was reacting to you?" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, of course it was to the kunai. What else could it have been." Akie said. Kakashi didn't answer; instead he leaned forward and took the breast that was in front of him into his mouth, and sucked. When he rolled the nipple between his teeth, Akie got her head straight and pulled back. Akies arms quickly unwrapping from their death grip on Kakashis head. '_When did my arms..._' She thought.

"That's what I meant." Kakashi said coolly.

"Shut up, now you are really going to pay." Akie said as she walked over to where her shirt was.

* * *

As Sakura shifted for the umpteenth time in Asuma lap, he let out a sigh. The same thought that has run through his head for the past three hours came back yet again. _'What had her so scared that she would hurt to get away? What did I do to trigger her reaction? Shit, I have to think the scenario through again._' As Asuma thought through what happened again, Shikamaru and Naruto where talking next to the fire.

"Naruto, do you know why Sakura reacted the way that she did when Asuma grabbed her."

"No, I have no clue why. Maybe she thought she was in trouble."

"No, if that was it she wouldn't have snapped his wrists. That reaction was out of pure fear. The only problem is if it happens again."

"Do you think it will?"

"Yes, and we don't know what will trigger it. It could be a word, an action, or even something that we have no control over." Shikamaru said as he leaned back against a tree. "But we should finish setting up the perimeter, and then decide whose turn it is to cook."

As Naruto and Shikamaru were busy setting up the camp, Sakura was in the midst of a dream, a dream that was too weird and too real, to be a dream.

As Sakura 'woke' all that she could see was the blackness of the cloth that was tied around her head. _'Wait where am I? The last thing that I remember is healing Asuma-senseis wrists. I must have fallen asleep. But then why would I be blindfolded?'_ As Sakura tried to move her hands to reach for the blindfold, she realized that her hands were bound together and strung above her head. _'What, why are my hands tied, and why is it so damn cold, it feels like it's the middle of winter and all I got on is my underwear. Was it Asuma-sensei that tied me up? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? Maybe we were ambushed and we are all tied up. Or worse I could be the only one alive.' _Sakura could feel the panic rising the more she thought about what could have happened when she was asleep. Sakura tried to keep the sob that was in her throat from escaping but failed miserably.

"Looks like you are finally awake, Hatake-san. Maybe I was a little to rough on you last time? Or maybe you past out because of the pain?" Her captor said with a smile. _'Hatake-san? What I'm having one of those dreams again. This time I am actually Kakashi-sensei.' _Sakura thought.

"I should remove your blindfold, then you could see what was coming. Or maybe I will just let you think about what is coming. No I will remove it because I want you to see." She said as she pulled the blindfold away from Sakuras eyes. Sakura blinked as the harsh light temporally blinded her. As tears streamed down her eyes, Sakura looked around. She noted that she was in the same cave she was last time, only this time there were two other captors who looked alike sitting around the fire. As she looked down to her legs, she noticed that her legs were no longer hers. _'He would defiantly kill me if he knew what I dreamt about, wouldn't he.' _She thought to no one.

"So Hatake-san are you going to scream for me today?" Akie said with a smile.

"You wish." Kakashi/Sakura said.

"Well we will see now wont we"

'_Yeah right.'_ Sakura thought, "Not if I can help it" Sakura screamed out but Kakashis lips did not move. Then she heard Kakashis voice_. 'Why did I just hear Sakuras voice? I must really be losing it. The drug must be affecting me worse than I thought.' _

"You can hear me?" Sakura said out loud again.

'_I really must be losing it.'_

"What are you thinking about Hatake-san?" Akie asked as she moved closer as if she was near she could hear his thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you hear me. Can you can think your answer. We don't want that creepy lady hearing." Sakura said out loud and again Kakashi's lips did not move.

'_Sakura-chan? Is that really you?'_ Kakashi asked in his mind.

"Yes it is Kakashi-sensei. I don't know why you can hear me, the last thing I remember is being held by Asuma-sensei as I cried. That's it I must have fallen asleep." Sakura said smugly like she just figured out a puzzle.

'_Then this must be a dream.' _Kakashi thought.

"Will you quit spacing out, I am right here and am about to continue torturing you know if you don't mind." Akie said sarcastically. And true to her word, Akie pulled back her hand and smacked Kakashi across the side of the face. Kakashi cringed. "Are you going to pay attention to me now."

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok." Sakura asked.

'_Yes, just hurts like a son of a bitch. She injected me with something a couple of days ago. Makes everything hurt more than it should.'_ Kakashi thought. Akie was currently smacking him around. Kakashi was no longer cringing each time that she hit him.

"Oh god, Shishou told me about this drug. She is back home working on the cure. We had hoped that the note was lying."

'_What note?' _

"The note we got shortly after you were taken. It had your signed icha icha book in it as well as your hitai-ate." Sakura said quietly as she watched Akie pull out a senbon. "Kakashi-sensei, what do you think she is going to do with that?"

'_She is trying to make me scream in pain.'_

"Oh God." Sakura whispered. Akie slowly knelt beside Kakashis out stretched legs. In her hand was a single needle and in her other hand was a lighter.

'_It's ok she can try but she will not succeed. Can you stay for a while, even though you aren't really here?' _

"Of course I will, Kakashi-sensei, as long as I can."

'_Sakura'_

"Hmm"

'_Well since this is your dream how about you call me Kakashi?' _Kakashi said. Akie was slowly heating the senbon over the lighter.

"I'll try." Sakura answered as she could feel her checks color. Sakura could feel a pull that seemed to pull at her mind. "Kakashi"

'_Yes Sakura'_

"I think I have to go now."

'_Go? Go where?' _

"Back to my body"

'_No, don't go. Stay with me.'_

"I can't the pull is to strong." Even as Sakura said this, her vision was starting to blur. "Kakashi, wait for me. I am coming to get you. Just like you did for me. Don't ever forget that. Ok. I will find you."

'_Sakura... I...'_ Kakashi lost all thought as Akie pierced his skin with the heated senbon. The needle that pierced his flesh was ripping his skin as she dragged it along, and just as quick burning the flesh around it.

"I will." Sakura said as her mind left Kakashi. As Kakashi felt her leave his body he gasped.

"Looks like I finally got a response from you." Akie stated as she pulled the senbon out of Kakashi and held it over the lighter once again.

As Shikamaru cooked their dinner over the open flame, Naruto was busy setting up the tent. Asuma who was deep in thought was pulled from his musing by Sakura whisper.

"Kakashi..." Sakura said as she opened her eyes. As she looked around she noticed that she was leaning on something warm and smelt like smoke. As she looked up she saw that once again she was using Asuma as a bed. "I... I... I'm sorry Asuma-sensei." Sakura stuttered as she tried to get out of his lap.

"It's OK Sakura." Asuma replied with a smile.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You must have needed it; you didn't even wake up when I moved. But now that you are up I have some important business to attend to." Asuma said as he lifted Sakura up and placed her on the ground next to him.

"Business?"

"Yes, you have been asleep for over four hours."

"Oh" Sakura replied, her checks turning pink. "You could have put me on the ground."

"Yes I could have but every time I tried you tightened you grip you had on my vest." Asuma said as he stood up. _'I didn't mind it either._' He thought as he moved to the edge of their campsite. "I will be right back."

"Kay." Shikamaru answered, as he pulled the food from the fire. Sakura scooted over to the fire to see what he had cooked.

"Smells good Shikamaru what is it?"

"Fish with some herbs I found and rice."

"Yum" Sakura said. "At least it's not Ramen again."

"Hey, what wrong with ramen." Naruto asked as he walked to the fire having finished setting up the tent.

"Nothing but unlike you we need other food." Asuma said as he walked back in to the campsite.

"Where were you Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I was taking care of some urgent business."

"What does that mean?"

"He was taking a piss Naruto." Shikamaru answered in a bored tone. "Honestly where have you been hiding to not know that term."

"Shikamaru." Asuma warned.

"Oh okay." Naruto answered. All of them sat around the fire as Shikamaru dished out the food.

"This is the last night that we have a fire when we are camping. We are entering Wave country soon, so we don't want to advertise out position." Asuma said between mouthfuls. "So this will be our last hot meal until we get to the town where Kakashi was last seen. And on that note when we get within a day's travel of Chichu village we will change into civilian clothing, and walk on the road. The only weapons you can carry are ones that you can conceal under the cloths. Also, we need to talk about something."

"What's that Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked through his food.

"Well if we get questioned as to why we are travelling with three men and one woman."

"Oh, what do you propose we say Asuma-sensei" Sakura asked as she put down her empty bowl.

"Well... I was thinking that you could pretend to be my wife." Asuma said quickly as he looked away from Sakura.

"W..w..what did you say Asuma-sensei." Naruto asked as he coughed up his food from his windpipe having chocked when he heard this.

"He said that I should pretend to be his wife. And frankly I agree." Sakura said as she patted Naruto on the back.

"You do." Asuma said with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, because if I were to say I was married to one of the boys that could be easily questioned because we are so young. But if I were to be married to you we could pull it off as an arranged marriage. Any ways you are not too old for me." Sakura stuck out her tongue when she said the last part. "Or if you don't want to be we could pretend that you are my father and you are taking me and my brothers to be married. I like the first option though. What about you Asuma-sensei, which do you like?"

"So we would be your brothers? Why can't I be Sakura-chan's husband?" Naruto asked.

"She already said why, because we are too young to be married. But an arranged marriage would work. I think that option one would work best in this situation." Shikamaru stated as he leaned back on to his back.

"I agree." Asuma managed to say_. 'I can't believe she is agreeing, I thought that she would have said no. I'm glad she said yes though. Wait that kind of thought should not be going through my head.' _Asuma mentally slapped himself for the thought.

"Okay, since we are on the subject, are we going to keep using our real name if not what are our names going to be?" Sakura said.

"I think we can use our real names, since none of you are in the bingo book, and none of you are well known. Sakura since we are going to be married you should start calling me Asuma, or Asuma-kun. Shikamaru you are going to be my younger brother, and Naruto you are going to be Sakuras younger brother. Sakura you are going to be nineteen, and Naruto you are going to fifteen."

"Aww but I'm sixteen." Naruto replied.

"Fine you can be sixteen. When we get close to Chichu village, Sakura and I will act as newlyweds; with you too in tow because you both are too young to travel alone back home. So that means you two will share a room, and Sakura and I will share a room. Is that okay Sakura that means one bed for both of us? But if that bothers you I will sleep on the floor."

"Don't be stupid Asuma-sen... I mean Asuma." Sakuras checks color brightly as she says this. "We share a tent don't we? Anyways no sense for one of us not to get any sleep, we need to be on the top of our game if this mission is going to be a success."

"Okay then it is decided. Sakura and I will be married; and you two will be our brothers. Now its getting late, so I will take the first watch, then Naruto, Shikamaru, and finally Sakura you will have the last watch." Asuma said as he stood up to stretch. Naruto and Shikamaru stood and walked to the tent.

"Sakura you coming?" Naruto asked as he pulled back the flap to the tent.

"In a minute." Sakura replied.

"Kay." Naruto said as he entered the tent. Sakura slowly walked over to Asuma. She placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Asuma-sensei, may I talk to you." Sakura asked.

"I thought we agreed that you would drop the sensei." Asuma said as he turned to face Sakura.

"Sorry"

"That okay, it will get some getting use to. What is it that you wanted to take about?"

"I had this really weird dream."

"Really?"

"Yes I was Kakashi, and he was in this cave. My hands were bound, and I was blindfolded." Sakura then told Asuma her entire dream, her hand were shaking when she told him about the torture and the pain that she felt. She left out the part of the drug; she wasn't ready to tell him about it yet. When she got to the last part of her dream, she struggled with what to tell him. Because there was a part of her past that she shared with Kakashi that she wasn't ready to share with anyone else. After she finished telling Asuma about her dream, they sat there in silence.

"What do you mean, when you said that you would come for him like he did for you?" Asuma said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Is that the reason you broke my wrists?"

"Yes" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, look at me." Asuma said as he lifted his wrist to her face. Sakura didn't look up she couldn't look up. Asumas hand gently gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "You do not have to tell me. But if you ever need to talk please know that I am willing to listen. This mission could take a while, so please don't hesitate to ask." All Sakura could do was nod, for she knew that if she tried to talk she would start to cry. She couldn't stop the few tears that escaped her eyes. Asuma saw the tears, so he gently cupped her checks in his hands and ran the pad of his thumb under her eyes to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry Sakura, everything will work out. Believe me." This just made more tears to fall down her check. Again Asuma wiped them away with his thumb. Asuma then leaned in and kissed the tears away from her eyes. When he pulled back Sakuras head followed ever so slightly. When Asuma look at Sakura he saw that her eyes where big with surprise. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to. It just kind of happened."

"I'm going to bed now Asuma. See you in the morning." Was all that Sakura said as she practically ran to the tent.

"Great why did I do that? Now I have scared her off." Asuma said to himself when Sakura had finished closing the tent flap. _'Because you wanted to.'_ The little voice in Asumas head said.

"No, she needed comfort. That's why."

'_You can't lie to me, for I am you. You liked it, the softness of her skin under your fingers, the saltiness of her tears.'_

"Shut up." Asuma growled as he jumped up a tree to start his watch. _'This is going to be a long night.'_ He thought with a sigh.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note

I know that this chapter took awhile to post. A lot of factors were against me this time. With work and writers block I didn't think I would ever get this chapter done. But here it is. Wahoo. Please review, I know that my grammar is bad, I passed college English with 56 so be easy on me in that department. Okay it seems like Asuma is having some confusing feeling right now. I know that this is a KakaSaku fic but hey i might have to change where this story is. I don't know when I will get the next chapter up, but any direction/input is welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. Ok so I have been told that i need to work on grammar and similar things. So if you now a good beta or you yourself are a beta and wish to help out a science nerd in need of better English skills please tell me. again much obliged.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

'_You can't lie to me, for I am you. You liked it, the softness of her skin under your fingers, the saltiness of her tears.'_

"_Shut up." Asuma growled as he jumped up a tree to start his watch. 'This is going to be a long night.' He thought with a sigh._

Sakura woke up as Shikamaru opened the tent flap.

"Sakura-chan, it's time for your shift." Shikamaru said as he climbed into the tent.

"Okay. Thanks Shikamaru." Sakura said as she rolled over and crawled out of the tent. "Have a good rest." She said as she exited the tent. She shivered as she stood up. The fire had burned low over the night, so she placed more wood on the fire to drive away the cold. As the wood caught ablaze Sakura decided to cast a line in river that they set camp next too. 'Let's see if I can catch something for breakfast.' She thought as she walked to the river. 'If not at least I can have a quick bath.' Sakura stripped off her clothes and without even think of it she jumped in. Sakura surface sputtering as she drew in a harsh breath. "Oh G...g...g...god, I...it...s Fr...fr...ee...ee...zing." Sakura Stuttered out as she drew in a harsh breath. She swam to the shore, grabbed her toiletries, and pulled out her berries and cream shampoo. As she lathered up her hair, she sensed a chakra signature. It felt familiar to her, but she could not quite place it. She submerged herself in the frigid water to rinse her hair. When she surfaced again she could no longer sense it. "Maybe I imagined it." She said as she walked out of the water and wrapped a towel around her. She looked at the tent and saw that the boys were still asleep. At least she thought they still were. Sakura saw that the line she cast before having a bath was bending. 'I think there's a fish on the line.' She thought excitedly as she ran to the line. She picked it up and pulled on it, and it pulled back. As she jerked the line back a huge fish was pulled out of the river. "I caught a fish. I actually caught a fish." Sakura said as she jumped up and down. "My first very first fish." Sakura smiled as she pulled out a kunai. "I'm sorry fishy, but I need you to feed my team." Sakura apologized as she swung the kunai down into the fishes head. "Hump I can barely kill a fish, how am I suppose to be able to do this to a person" Sakura said as she pulled out the frying pan and put the fish in it. Sakura grabbed a towel out of her bag and dried herself. She sat down next to the fire on her towel, still naked as she started to season the fish. '_I still have about an hour before I have to wake the boys up, I should make some lunches from the rest of the fish. Before Naruto eats it all.'_ Sakura grabbed the tinfoil and the rice.

"What smells so good?" Asuma said as he walks from behind a tree.

"Asuma-sensei, why are you up?" Sakura squeaked as she tried to cover herself from view.

"I was going to the bath..." Asuma started to say until he saw that Sakura was naked and frozen to the spot. "Why are you naked?"

"Umm... I had a bath." Sakura replied as a blush covered her face and part of her chest. Sakura stared at the ground extremely embarrassed about being found naked by Asuma.

"Oh." Was all Asuma could say. _'A bath in the river. Wow.'_ Asuma could not help himself as his eyes started to wander. Her hair was brushed back and hung loose over her shoulders. He noticed that her eyes were on the ground. As his gaze wandered lower to her neck he couldn't help the thought that ran through his head_. 'God her neck is so long and succulent. No I can't be thinking this.'_ Asuma scolded himself. His gaze dropped even more to her arms which were crossed over her chest. Her hands were perfect. They were petit and looked so soft. How he longed to hold them, to kiss them. _'No, NO. Stop thinking like this.'_ Asuma mentally slapped himself.

"_But you want to, I know you want to."_ Asuma mind replied.

'_Your back.'_

"_I never left."_ His mind answered. His eyes where now on her flat toned stomach, the perfect belly button, the slight six pack that was visible. His mind registered a voice. _'Whose voice is that?'_

"_Dummy. It's Sakuras. She's calling out to you."_

"Asuma-sensei?" Sakura asked again. She finally looked up at him. What she saw surprised her. Asumas eyes were staring at her body, with a look in his eyes that Sakura could not quite place. '_He is staring at my body. Why would he do that?_' she thought.

"_Dummy because he likes your body."_ Inner Sakura replied.

"No, why would he think that. I don't have a nice body. I don't have a chest like Ino, or curves like Hinata. My body is really plain and boring." Sakura said out loud.

"No, you have a very nice body" Asuma replied without thinking.

"Oh God, I said that out loud didn't I?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you did." Asuma replied quietly. His eyes slowly moving back up to her face. With a smile on his face as he looked right into Sakuras eyes. "And I will say this one more time. You have a great body, which you should not be ashamed of."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth as she tied to speak. She could not think of anything to say. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she looked up into Asumas eyes to see if he was lying. What she saw there was a mixture of lust, longing, and sincerity. The tears finally started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Asuma said when he saw the tears rolling down her face.

"For what? That was the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long time." Sakura replied as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Asuma could not handle the tears anymore. The trance broke and he was in front of Sakura in seconds. His arms pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shh, Sakura it's okay. I got you." Asuma said as his hand slowly rubbed her back. Sakura leaned more into Asumas chest. She felt safe, and cared for. "I'm so sorry about last night." Asuma said quietly. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Asuma-sensei." Sakura reply was muffled by his vest.

"No, it wasn't. I should not have done that. It was inappropriate. You're under my command." Asuma said as he tightened his left hand around Sakuras waist. His right hand was still rubbing her back in slow circular motions. "I am really sorry."

Sakura pulled away from Asumas chest, and looked right into Asumas eyes. "Asuma. I said that it was okay. I did not mind." Sakura tried to step out of Asumas arms to look up at him. Except Asumas arms tightened a little more until Sakura placed her hand on his vest and pushed away slightly. Asumas arms reluctantly released Sakura. What Sakura did not realize was that her arms had dropped to her sides and that Asuma now had a full view of her body. The slight breeze that was coming of the river had made Sakuras nipples harden against the cold.

From where Asuma was standing they looked like pencil erasers. They were pink and hard, perfect in all semblance of the word. Asuma knew that it was wrong to look at her, but as hard as he tried he could not look away. His eyes wandered over her chest, taking in her breasts. '_I wonder if her hair is that color everywhere.'_ Asuma thought, and even before he finished it his eyes had started to travel to the junction of her thighs. When his eyes reached their destination, Asuma let out a small groan. '_My god, it is.'_ As Asuma eyes took in Sakuras body, his own body was reacting against his will.

Asumas groan brought Sakura to the realization that she now stood completely naked in front of Asuma. _'Oh god'_

"_You called?"_ Inner Sakura replied.

'_Shut up.'_ Sakura mentally screamed as her hands covered herself from Asumas sight. "Umm Asuma-sensei? Can you turn around and let me get my towel?" Sakura asked with a shaking voice.

"Huh. Umm here, let me." Asuma said as he walked around the fire and tosses her the towel before turning around again. '_I can't believe I just saw Sakura naked.'_ Asuma thought as he discreetly tried to rearrange his Jonin pants that now seems slightly too small_. 'God I am so dead.'_ He thought as he heard Sakura rummage around in her bag that was near him. "Sakura, I am sorry."

"Sensei, don't be. This was totally my fault. I should have gotten dressed right after my bath. I am just glad it was you and not one of the boys, or worse an enemy ninja. But look on the bright side, the fish is done." Sakura replies as she stood up fully clothed in her civilian outfit. "How do I look, Asuma-sensei."

"I thought that we agreed on just Asuma." He said as he turned around. He was not prepared for the sight that was in front of him. Sakura was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that hugged her body. With a light green vest over which only came to the top of her stomach, which brought out her eyes magnificently. She wore a dark green skort that had pink petals around the edge. And flat black shoes with white stockings. Her hair was pulled into a bun with strands of her hair left out to rest against her neck. "Wow, where did you find that outfit?" Asuma asked as he looked back up to her face.

"I made it. I could not find any clothes at the store so I decided to make an outfit. Why is it that bad?"

"No, it's perfect."Asuma said. "I will also go change into my clothes. You finish what you were doing with the fish. I will wake Naruto and Shikamaru when I'm done."

"Okay." Sakura said as she grabbed the tinfoil.

Asuma grabbed his bag and walk a little ways down the river. When he was certain Sakura was busy, her stripped out of his Jonin clothes and into the clothes he was going the wear during the mission. His clothes consisted of a loose dark blue shirt and black slacks. After a quick wash he went to wake the boys.

"Shikamaru, Naruto. Time to get up, breakfast is ready." Asuma said as he lifted the tent flap.

"Breakfast?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Yes, you need to get change in to civilian clothes and do whatever you need too to get ready for the day and meet us by the fire." Asuma replied as he let the flap fall again. As he went towards the fire he saw Sakura raise her head to look at him.

"Wow Asuma. You look great." Sakura said.

"Thanks. So what's in the packages?"

"Lunch. The fish I caught was pretty big so I decided that I would package half of it into lunch."

"The fish you caught huh." Asuma replied. "Wait, you caught a fish?"

"Yup, it was my very first one."

"Congratulations." Shikamaru said as he crawled out of the tent. Naruto followed soon after him. Both were in loose shirts and slacks. "You look nice Sakura-chan. I think this plan might work."

"What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"Seasoned fish, with rice and some tea I brought." Sakura replied.

"Sounds good. Let's eat." Naruto said as he sat next to the fire. Everyone else sat down with him. As Sakura dished out the food, she started to think about what happened with Asuma.

'_I can't believe Asuma saw me naked. Why didn't I just get dressed after my bath? OH My god. He was the second person to ever see me naked.'_ After that thought ran though her mind, a brilliant blush covered her face.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong. Your face is really red." Naruto asked in between the mouth full's of food.

"Nothing Naruto. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"This morning."

"What happened?"

"Nothing Naruto. I was just clumsy." Sakura replied as she finished as much as she could of the fish. "Do you want the rest of this Naruto? I can't eat anymore."

"Really, Sakura-chan. I can have the rest." Naruto said as he reached over the fire to grab her dish. "Thanks" But before Naruto could grab it though, Asuma had his arm in his hand.

"Sakura, you need to eat. You hardly ate any of it."

"I'm just not hungry Asuma. I will be fine. I picked at it as I was making the lunches."

"Ok, but if you collapse again I will leave you there." Asuma said with a teasing smile. "Naruto once you are done, you will get rid of the fire. Shikamaru you will break down the tent. Sakura and I will wash the dishes and fill the canteens with water."

"Okay." Shikamaru said as he stood. As he walked past Asuma on his way towards the tent, he handed him his dish. "Here. I will be done shortly. Then we can leave."

"Okay, Sakura, grab the canteens. I will meet you by the river."

"Kay." Sakura replied as she grabbed her canteen from her bag. "Shikamaru where's you canteen?"

"Here." He replied as he threw two canteens to her. "Naruto's too."

"Thanks." Sakura said as she started to walk towards Asuma who had by then reached the river and was kneeling down to wash the dishes. She saw that Asuma already had his canteen with him_. 'Well that saves me from having to search for it. But why did he need me to help with this. It is a one person job. The other person should be taking down the traps set up around us.'_

"Sakura, we need to talk about this morning." Asumas deep voice shocked her out of her thoughts. She didn't realize that she was already at the river.

"What. Sorry I wasn't listing." Sakura replied.

"I said that we need to talk about this morning." When Asuma said this a new blush covered her face. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. Especially if we are going to act like we are married."

"Yeah, what's there to talk about?"

"Sakura, how many men have seen you naked? One? Two?"

"Umm, just two have." Sakura said. "You are the first one who has seen me naked for any length of time." Her blush deepening as she reviled this. She could not look at him any more so she grabbed the nearest canteen and began to rinse and fill it.

"I'm sorry. I should have turned away right away. But I just couldn't seem able to."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're the most beautiful person I have seen in a long time. Perfect. I just couldn't take my eyes of you. I know that it was wrong and that is why I am apologizing. I should not have stared the way that I did. Do you forgive me?"

"Asuma, please don't lie to me."

"I am not lying. Why would I lie to you?"

"So I won't be mad at you."

"Sakura, I would not mind if you were angry at me. I don't want you to think that I am lying to you. Please look me in the eyes, and if I am lying to you, you can smack me."

"Fine, I will." Sakura replied as she looked up from her task and in to Asumas brown eyes. She saw sincerity and hope in them. "Okay I believe you. And I will forgive you, but you owe me a favour."

"That works with me. If you are done we should get back to camp." Asuma said as he gathered up all the clean dishes and stood up. Sakura grabbed the filled canteens and joined him. When they got back to camp, Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting next to the tree the fire had been. There was no trace of the fire or of where the tent had been set up.

"Before we head out we should go over the plan once more." Asuma said as he sat down in front of the boys. Sakura made to sit next to them but Asuma motioned for her to sit next to him. As she sat down his arm pulled her closer towards him. "If we are going to be married, you are going to have to be close to me most of the time."

"Okay, Asuma."

"Hey Asuma-sensei, what should I call you?" Naruto asked.

"Asuma-san is fine Naruto." Asuma replied. "Shikamaru you can call me aniki or oniisan."

"Hai." Both replied. Asuma began to run though the plan again. Covering all the points that were missed the in the discussion the night before.

"Okay, now if everyone is clear on the plan we will find the nearest road and start traveling like civilians." Asuma said standing up and offering his hand to Sakura. Sakura grasped his hand and let him help her to her feet. "Off we go again." he said as he jumped in to the trees to search for a road that would lead them to their destination, and ultimately Kakashi.

* * *

All Kakashi could smell was the smell of his flesh burning. As Akie pulled the senbon back out of his skin and held it over the lighter for the umpteenth time. It felt like she was branding him with one prick at a time. Each time that senbon entered his skin it felt like fire, felt like his skin had caught on fire. His mind knew that the lighter was only for show, and the senbon was only scratching his skin compared to other wounds he had received but the pain his skin felt told him otherwise. Kakashi tried to say something about the lighter but that only ended up with him being gagged by the thick leather belt placed over his mouth. He was so tired. No matter how hard he tried to block everything out the pain kept him awake. The only thing that has helped through the pain was the thought that maybe his hallucination of Sakura would come back and be with him. Even if it was for just a little while, he would take it. Just that thought alone was enough for him to bear the pain and not cry out. For if he cried out then she might not come back, might not be with him. Akie pulled the senbon away from the lighter one last time. She smiled at Kakashi, and jabbed the senbon between the joint in his shoulder. Kakashi gritted his teeth against the wave of nauseating pain he felt. When Akie wiggled it around in an attempt to make him scream, the pain caused him to black out. The last thought through Kakashi mind was '_Sakura._'

TBC

* * *

Authors note.

Hey look at that. Less than one month for an update. Yeah me :). One thing, if you have the time to read and add my story as a favourite than can please review my story as well. Reviews make me want to write faster, so the more reviews the more likely that I will get the next chapter out sooner. Anyways I will try to keep up with the updates. I still would like some input on the story. So I need some help with getting the back story of Kakashi and Sakura in to the story. So I do not know how I am going to place it in the story, but I will try. No matter what Sakura will tell Asuma, but I don't know how to introduce it to the story. I could make it Kakashi's dream as an observer. I don't know please tell me your thoughts. Thank you again for reading my story.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note

I am sorry that it took me so long to update my story. Feel free to throw toilet paper at me until I beg for mercy. Again all the reviews helps, I want to thank the people who reviewed as to how to get the back story to Sakura, so thank you to Pance, and also to AnimeFTW, for their suggestions. Copyxnin, I will like to thank you for all of your reviews as well. I am not forgetting all of you who have reviewed saying that you love my story; I am so sorry that I took so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

The last thought through Kakashi mind was '_Sakura._'

Sakura, Asuma and the boys had been following the road to the village that Kakashi had last been seen for what seemed like hours. They were traveling like civilian do since they had found the road earlier that morning. They encountered only a few other people along the road, but they had not seen another person for quite a while now.

"Asuma-kun, do you know how much longer we have to walk until we reach the next village? I am hungry." Naruto asked as he slowed his pace to become level with Asuma and Sakura.

"No, Naruto. I do not know, but we will ask the next people we see how far the next village is." Asuma replied, as he reached in to his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. Just as they rounded the corner, they saw a man with a small child in his arms sitting on the side of the road. They had no bags, or anything to sell.

"Hey we can ask them." Naruto said as he started towards them.

"Naruto, don't, we don't know if they would even know. They have no bags, or any wares to sell. So we don't even know that they are travelers." Sakura told Naruto, even as he was walking forwards.

"Nah it will be fine." Naruto replied. As he approached the man and child, Asuma walked up behind him.

"Naruto, you should listen to your sister." Asuma said as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and pulled him slightly backwards. "I will go and speak to them, got it?"

"Hai Asuma-kun."

Asuma slowly approached the pair, so not to startle them. "Excuse me, sir?" Asuma asked as he stopped in front of the man. "I was wondering if you could help us. We are looking for the nearest village to here. It is getting late, and my wife is getting tired." "The next village I just came from there not too long ago. I went there to look for a doctor for my son." The man replied as he slowly shifts the sleeping child on his lap. As he is talking the rest of Asumas team walked up behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asks as she walks up to Asuma.

"I do not know, all of a sudden he stopped talking, and he whimpers all though the night. He will get a fever, and then just as fast he is freezing cold. I just do not know what to do anymore." He tells Sakura as his son starts to whimper in his sleep.

Sakura slowly leans into Asuma, and goes up on her tiptoes, and she whispers to him "I know those symptoms Asuma, if he does not get the treatment he is going to die. I know how to treat him but it will take chakra to do it. There are only a couple of medic-nins that know how to treat this condition, and they all live in our village." Asumas arms wraps around Sakura waist as she is telling him this to help her closer to his ear and mouth.

"Then what should I tell him Sakura?" Asuma says quietly in Sakuras ear which made her shiver slightly.

"Tell him that the best medic-nins are in Konohagakure, and tell him that if he goes there then his boy can be saved. Please tell him that he has to hurry." Sakura whispers back as she steps back away from Asuma. "May I hold him for a minute sir?" Sakura asks as she leaned down to take the small child. The man just nodded.

"There are some of the best medic-nins, in the village Konohagakure. If you take your boy there then he might get the help he needs. But you need to hurry; it is a couple days to get there from here." Asuma says to the man as he leans down to be at eye level with him. The man just looked at Asuma, with a look of awe.

"How would you know? I have asked everyone if they know of a place that my boy could get help, and no one has told me of a place." The man asks.

"My younger brother and I have lived in Konohagakue our whole lives. The Hokage is the best medic-nin ever, and they are doing great work with childhood illnesses. I know because my younger brother was saved by her." Sakura told the man as she placed her hand on Asumas arm.

"Really, do you think that they can help my son?" The man asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes, but you have to hurry. If you follow this road until you reach a cross road, there will be a sign that will point you in the right direction. It should not take you more than three days to reach it." Sakura told him as she slowly rubbed the child's small back. As she rubbed his back she gently hummed an old tune in his ear, she gently pushed some of her healing chakra in to his small body. The boy quiets down, and falls into a deeper, peaceful sleep.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing sir, he just reminds me a little of when my brother was younger. When he was younger he was often restless when he slept. I found it helpful to rub his back, and to hum a tune to him, it always helped him sleep better." Sakura said as she slowly handed the boy back to his father with a smile on her face. "Please take care when on your journey."

"Yes I will. The next village is about an hour if you continue along this road. Let me tell you this. There are some bad people in the village, they like to hassle anyone who is new to the village. There is this inn, they do not follow the gang, and it is an inn that will take people at any price, even if all you can do is clean the room that you will be staying in. It is a really sweet elderly couple; the inn they run is called the campfire lake. It is the first building you come across, it is not in the village. There is a sign that has a lake of fire one it. Here take this as well." The man hands over a piece of paper. The paper had a picture of fire on it. "If you give this to the woman, they will take care of you."

"We can't take this; you will need it, if you ever come back this way." Asuma said as he looked at the paper.

"Please take it as thanks for the information." The man said as he placed the paper in Asumas hand as he stood up. He waved to the group as he started off in the direction Asuma and his team just came from.

"I hope that the young boy will be okay." Sakura said as she looked up to Asumas face.

"Sakura, do you know what was wrong with the boy?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes, it was a very rare form of the chicken pox. It can kill the person infected with it. It cannot be caught through the air, it is transferred through blood. I hope they make it in time."

"What did you do to him?" Naruto questioned.

"I gave him more time."

"How?"

"I cleared his lungs, and I also removed some fluid from around his heart. That should give him a couple more days. If I did nothing he would have died in the next twenty-four hours." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Sakura wiped them away angrily with the back of her fists.

"Sakura, what's wrong." Asuma asks as he walks towards her.

"Nothing Asuma, just a little tired." Sakura said as she looked up at the sky. "I think we should get moving it looks like it is going to rain soon."

"Alright, the man said that it is only about an hour till the village so let's get moving." Asuma replied, not pressing the subject. It took less than an hour to see the sign for the campfire lake inn. It was just in time, for just as they entered through the door way, the sky opened up and it started to pour.

"Wow, you guys have perfect timing or what." A soft voice said from seemingly nowhere. Sakura jumped at the sound of thunder as it sounded. "Are scared of thunder there little miss?" A little old man walked out of the door behind the desk carrying a tray of steaming mugs of something that smelled delicious. "Come, have something warm to drink, you look cold." He beckoned with a small wave of his hand. "Yuki dear, we have some guests." He called into the back room as he handed out the mugs to the four. Asuma sniffed the drink in his hand cautiously.

"It's not poisoned my boy." The old woman said with amusement in her voice as she entered the room. "All it is, is tea with a bit of honey mixed with a few herbs from my garden. It is perfectly harmless."

"She is right Asuma, there is nothing harmful in the tea, and it is actually really good." Sakura said as she looked at the old woman.

"See you should listen to the little miss. Just drink your tea then we can talk about why you walked so far." The little old man said as he walked through the door to the right of the stairs. "Come." They followed him through the door with Yuki following behind.

"Please sit down my dears." Yuki said as she sat down next to the little old man. "Jun, you should not be so rude to our guests, it is really none of our business why they walked so far."

"No ma'am it's no big deal." Shikamaru said as he sat down next to Naruto.

"My brother is right, we are dropping my brothers off at the place that they are going to be working, and then my wife and I are going to go on our honeymoon." Asuma told the elderly couple.

"You are newlyweds? How long have you been married?" Jun asked.

"We have been married for only a couple of days." Sakura replied.

"So you haven't had any time alone yet have you?" Yuki asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"No ma'am." Asuma replied. "I wanted to ask if you had any rooms that we could rent for a couple of nights. We want to rest before the rest of our journey, and this seems like a comfy place."

"Well we only have two rooms available." Yuki replied. "And they are on opposite ends of the house. I hope that is okay."

"Yes that will be fine." Naruto replied before anyone else could. "Is there anything to eat here or do we have to go into the village?"

"Naruto is that all that you think of?" Sakura asked.

"No my young boy, there is food here. But if you want to there is a store about a ten minute walk in to town, or a twenty minute walk to the nearest restaurant." Yuki said. "You are more than welcome to use the kitchen as well, but if you do you must clean up after you are done. Now that that is out of the way there is the little thing of how you are going to pay."

"There was this man on the side of the road with a small child, and he gave me this to give to you." Asuma said as he handed over the piece of paper.

"Jinta gave you this. That must mean that he has found what he was looking for from you." Jun said as he took the paper. "Well that takes care of your room."

"So what do we owe you for the boy's room?" Sakura asks Yuki.

"Well if they do not mind a little hard work, then they can help around the house. The can help chop the wood, or help with the repairs around the house with Jun. They can also go shopping with me. That is if they do not mind help out." Yuki said with a smile at the boys.

"That is fine; they do not mind hard work." Asuma said with a little smirk. "It will do them good." Naruto and Shikamaru glared daggers at Asuma. Sakura smile at them, but she could not hold back the yawn that had been trying to escape for the last few minutes.

"Let me show you to your room. Jun can show the boys theirs." Yuki said as she beckoned Sakura and Asuma. "Each room has a bathroom, with a shower. There are towels and robes in the bathroom, if you need more please ask. There are more pillows in the closet, along with blankets." She said as she led the pair up two flights of stairs. "The boy's will be on the first floor. Your room is this one." Yuki opened up the only door one the landing and ushered the pair in. "Here is your key." She said as she placed the key in Asumas hand and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Asuma turn around." Sakura asked with awe in her voice.

"What is it Sakura?" Asuma said as he turned around. When he did what met his eyes was a surprise. The room was huge, there was a king sized bed, along with a couch and a small kitchenette. The bathroom had a shower and a bathtub. Both looked big enough to hold at least two people. "Wow, this is a room."

"Actually I think that this is the Honeymoon suite." Sakura said as she turned to Asuma. "I think the old couple is trying to give us our wedding night."

"I think so too. Sakura you should have a bath first, I will see if there is anything to cook with." Asuma told Sakura as her eyes went wide with the thought of having a warm bath.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei." Sakura said forgetting that there were married, as she grabbed her bag and almost ran to the bathroom. All Asuma could do before the door was closed was smile. _'Oh well, I hope that she has a good bath.' _He thought as he walked to the little kitchenette. Just as he was putting the scrolls containing the food he had brought with him away. The food was on the table waiting for Sakura to finish her bath, just then he heard a small scream. His first thought was that Sakura was in trouble. Asuma did not even hesitate he barged into the bathroom ready to fight. What he did not expect was a dripping Sakura. It did not even register as he swept the bathroom with his eyes for any threats. When that was done did he look at the stunned Sakura.

"Asuma-sensei?" Sakura asked still standing next to the tub dripping wet and naked. Asumas eyes went wide, as he took in the scene. He could not help but stare, what he saw only confirmed what he say before. She was perfect; she was the most beautiful woman he has seen for a very long time_. 'God damn, I can't believe that I have seen this perfect naked woman twice now.'_

"Asuma, why are you in here?"

"I heard a scream."

"Oh I am sorry about that, it's just that the water was really hot and when I got out the air was cold, so it just kind of slipped out."

"I can see that the air is a little cold." Asuma said before his mind could think about what he was saying. Sakura turned red at what he said; when she looked at his face she could see that there where on her, except they were not on her face. Asumas mind finally came back to him and it finally registered what he was seeing properly. "Oh god Sakura, I am so sorry." Asuma said as her turns around and shuts the bathroom door behind him. His face was bright red and his pants more than a little uncomfortable. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck._' Was all that Asuma could think as he slides down the wall that was just outside of the bathroom. He was still there when Sakura opened the door again, this time fully covered with a light green robe.

"Ummm... Asuma you can use the shower now." Sakura said walking to the bed without looking Asuma in the eye. Sakura got no reply instead just heard the bathroom door close again. _'Oh my god, I cannot believe Asuma has seen me naked twice now. I am so embarrassed; I can't even look him in the eye._' Sakura thought as she got dressed in her clothes again. When she was brushing her hair her stomach finally gave one loud growl. Her brain had finally recognized the smell of food and she was hungry. She went to the table and saw that Asuma had cooked her Maki rolls for dinner, his portion sat there untouched. '_Should I wait for him to finish his shower to eat. No I cannot wait, I need to eat.'_ Sakura thought as she sat down and broke the chopsticks apart to eat.

Mean while in the bathroom, Asuma was sitting on the toilet still fully clothed deep in thought. _'What am I going to do; I will not be able to face Sakura again, not after I blatantly stared at her naked body not once but twice now. And I can't believe I got hard. I can't believe that I am still hard.'_ Asuma thought as he slowly palmed at his erection through his pants. _'But she is really beautiful. No I can't be thinking this she is my teammate and also she is under my command. Oh god under me...'_ Asumas hand sped up slightly at this thought and he released a low groan. "I need to take my shower." Asuma suddenly said out loud, as his hand stopped what it was doing as he stood up off the toilet. Asuma walked to the shower and turned it on to hot. He starts with his shirt; he wore no undershirt because it was not required with the type of shirt he was wearing. Next off came the slacks, Asuma noticed how his underwear were tented in front of him_. 'God I am still hard. Guess that it is a cold shower for me tonight.'_ He thought as he pulled his underwear off. As he turned to change the water to cold he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward it ready to fight only to find that it was his own reflection. "Ha ha ha. God it is only my reflection." _'Well I guess it is time I had my shower before all the water is gone.' _He thought as he turned away from the mirror and stepped in to the shower.

**************************Mature Content Removed... Adultfanfiction will have the whole one.*********************************************

Sakura had just finished eating when she heard the shower shut off. _'I hope he is not mad that I ate without him.' _Sakura thought as the bathroom door opened. Sakura got up and turned around to tell him that she ate without him. "Asuma, I am sorry I was so hungry I ate without you..." Sakura stopped where she was when she saw what was in front of her. Asuma was standing next to the bed with nothing but a towel on, and the towel looked like it was about to fall off if he moved the wrong way. "I'm sorry..." Sakura started to say when Asuma turned around with a smile on his face.

"It is okay that you ate without me, that's why I had mine covered, and I also have more in the oven if you are still hungry." Asuma said as he pulled out a pair of boxer briefs from his back pack, along with his clothes. "Now Sakura unless you want me to return the favour by letting you see me naked you need to turn around or go into the bathroom." Asuma said with a smirk. Sakura colored a bright vibrant red, as she turned and fled to the bathroom. "Oops, guess I should not tease her about that." Asuma said as he got dressed. When he went and knocked on the bathroom to tell her that it was safe to come out now all he heard was a soft sobbing noise. "Sakura I am sorry about what I said to you." This only made the sobbing get a little bit louder. "I know that you are in there, so you need to come out now and talk to me or I will come in there and get you. You have three seconds until I do. One. Two." The door opened to a sniffling Sakura, which in a matter of nanoseconds Asuma had pulled into a hug. "Sakura, what is wrong, I did not mean to make you cry."

"It was not you Asuma, it's just what you said brought up a memory that I haven't thought about in a while. I will be okay in a minute, so you should go and eat you dinner." Sakura said into his shirt, but made no move to let go. So Asuma to follow her advice slid his arm down to her butt and picked her up. "Asuma what are you doing."

"What does it look like I am picking you up so I can go and eat."

"I can walk."

"Well you were not letting go and I am hungry, so this was the logical solution." Asuma said as he walked over to the table. When he got there he contemplated about putting Sakura down but the look on her face said that she need to be held. So instead of putting Sakura down Asuma swung her legs up so she was bridal style, and sat down with Sakura sitting across his lap. Just as Asuma was about to start eating and Sakura about to protest about sitting on Asumas lap, the door burst open and in came Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys, what smells so good?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the stove. "Hey you have a stove, why don't we have a stove?"

"Its Maki rolls if you want some they are in the oven. And we have a stove because this is the honeymoon suite." Asuma replied.

"Aniki why is Sakura in your lap?"

"Well that is because there are only three chairs and we felt your chakra signature coming up the stairs. So we thought since Sakura had already eaten you two would like chairs when you ate, and then we can go over our game plan." Asuma replied as the two got there food and sat down to listen to Asuma explain what they were going to do in the morning.

* * *

As Kakashi regained consciousness the first thing he notices was how where ever his skin was exposed was either burning with pain or freezing cold with the wind that was coming though the cave. The second thing that he noticed was that he was along in the cave and his bonds were gone. Kakashi opened his eyes slowly having learned from the last time he opened his eyes. Yup he was right there was no one in the cave with him and his bonds were gone. As Kakashi slowly sits up in a better position he also sees that there was a bottle of unopened water and a package of food next to what looked like a place to go to the bathroom. Kakashi was so thirsty that it did not even register that the water could be poisoned or anything like that; all he cared about was quenching the thirst. Once the thirst was gone, the next thing he did was relieve his extremely painful full bladder in what appeared to be an impromptu toilet. Just to make sure that it was not a Genjutsu he uncovered his left eye, it was real. Just as he was finishing up, Junji walked in.

"Hatake-san I see that you have woken up, and that you have used what I left out for you."

"Why?"

"Because I can, and I did, our employer did not like the way we were keeping you so they said that you get half a day in here, and then it is back to Akie-sama. You should be thankful most people do not get this treatment. You should really eat."

Kakashi just eyes the meal carefully.

"It is not tainted, here let me show you." Junji said as he grabbed a bit of food from the now unsealed package and ate it. "Umm that's good, you really should eat."

That was all Kakashi needed, the package was in his hands and the food in his mouth. Junji sat down and watched Kakashi eat. "I am only watching you eat so if you choke I can keep you alive."

Once Kakashi had finished all the food and drank the rest of the water did He look at Junji. "You really did not answer my question Junji. Why you are here, not why am I here."

"Oh, well that's easy. Our employer only trusted me to make sure you did not die yet; I am the only one that has any idea what they are doing when it comes to medicine. But that is all that I am saying, I have looked around this room there is nothing you can do to hurt yourself, and that bracelet you have on is a chakra suppressor so you can kill yourself that way. I will see you when your time is up in here." Junji said as he left the cave. Kakashi looked around and saw that there really wasn't anything he could use as a weapon against his kidnappers, there was a vent in the roof but to get there you need chakra. So Kakashi thought that it would be a good time to meditate and try to find a way to stop the poisons spread before it was too painful even to pee. It seemed like Kakashi had just started to meditate and slow his heart down when Junji came back in to the cave.

"Hatake-san it is time to go." Kakashi just nodded as he slowly stood up, not talking so he did not break the calm that Sakura taught him to use when he needed to stay calm. Junji walked up behind him and blindfolded him again; his left eye covered twice, and bound his hands in front of him. "This way please." Junji said as he led Kakashi someplace. Kakashi kept track were they were going so if need be he could make it back to that cave.

"Ahh Copy-nin I see that you are back for more of our play time." Akie said as Junji took Kakashis' bound hands and attached them to the chain that was above his head. "Now let's see how far the poison has progressed shall we." Kakashi could sense another person in the room along with Akie, Junji and Ryuuji. "I see that you have noticed our employers here as well, nothing gets past you now does it. Well they are here to see how close my poison is to making you sing like a bird about what we need to know."

"Ha like that will ever happen Akie." Kakashi replied with a smile on his face, he could sense that using Akies name had made her mad. He could also sense that the mysterious people at the back of the cave also found that amusing.

"Enough, now let us get started." Akie said with a tone in her voice that could only hatred.

TBC

* * *

Authors note

Oh will you look at that two notes on one chapter, fancy that. Well I just wanted to say how sorry I am again that it took me this long to get another chapter out but I am hoping that since it is now Christmas break that I can get at least one maybe two more chapters out before I go back to college. That is the reason that it has taken me so long to review, I have had so many things due including a two thousand word research essay and a thirty slide PowerPoint presentation I had to do. Anyways review! Reviews are always welcome even if it is to throw toilet paper at me :) Please review, if you are going to add me to a fav list, I would love to hear any sugesstions about the story, I try to write back to the reviewer if they have a question or a suggestion. Happy reading


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor do I make any money writing this...

* * *

"Enough, now let us get started." Akie said with a tone in her voice that could only be hatred.

Akie was starting to sweat, not because it was hot in the room or anything to do with the environment, it was because she could feel the people at the back of the room starting to get annoyed. No matter what she did the fucking bastard would not say a word. She has tried needles, knives, fire, almost everything in the room to no avail.

"Is there something the matter?" a soft voice came from behind her.

"Maybe the poison is not working right, or she did not administer enough." Came a second voice from the darkness behind her but more to the right. Akie had set up three chairs for the people who employed her and the brothers.

"No, nothing's wrong, the bastard is just being a pain in the ass." Akie replied with a growl as she turned around to the shadows behind her.

"I would be careful what you say little missy, and try to remember who you are talking to. We are paying you to make him talk, we need to find out about this matter, if you cannot make him talk then we will take our business else were." The third voice said.

"If I knew what the matter was about then I could narrow down the questions I need to ask him. So..." Akie replied with false sweetness in her voice.

"You do not need to know. We will ask him when he is in the right condition, but now he is still too strong for it to work."

"We will be back in a one week's time, and if he is not ready to talk then we will be taking our business elsewhere and the only money you will be getting is the finder's fee." With that said the three got up and left the room.

Kakashi could hear the conversation taking place, and as he heard the voices of the three employers, he got the feeling like he knew one or more of them. But he did not catch the whole body movements and the little things that he should have. The pain of what Akie had done to him while trying to make him answer her questions was horrible. She had stuck him in every conceivable spot on his body except one to make him talk. The one she did not hit, he was grateful to her for that, for if she had stuck him there he surely would have passed out and would have missed the conversation going on between employers and employee.

"Junji, untie him and place him back in the pit. I am done with him for now."

"Hai, Akie-sama."

Kakashi could feel Junji behind him as he unhooked his chains from above him. Junji roughly pulled Kakashi to his feet.

"You get to walk there or get dragged there."

"..." Kakashi would not speak as he stayed on his feet despite the nausea that washed over him as soon as Junji pulled him to his feet. Kakashi did not even remember to try and memorize the way back to the cell which he was being held in, he was too tired. When he looked up they were already at the door, and it was open, and he was falling face first into it.

* * *

As the boys sat down at the table, Sakura could not help but think _'How are we going to pull this off. This is a really critical mission, and I don't think that any of us have any undercover experience besides Asuma.' _Just then a breeze blew through a window, cooling her bare legs, reminding her that she was still only clothed in a robe. But oddly enough there was a warm spot on her leg. When she looked down she saw Asumas hand resting casually on her thigh. '_I don't think I can pull this mission off, not if I am married to Asuma, I am still not too comfortable around him.' _As if Asuma read Sakuras mind the hand on her thigh gave a little squeeze as if to reassure her.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto called.

"Hmm, what is it Naruto?"

"Well I was thinking that since Shikamaru is calling Asuma-sensei, Aniki or Asuma." Naruto sputters out while not making eye contact. "If it was okay if I umm..."

"Naruto for this mission you will have to call Sakura by her name, or nee-chan. Either of those will work, but be careful when in public you should call her Sakura-nee-chan, or nee-chan. And in little places like this just Sakura is fine. Shikamaru this goes for you as well ok." Asuma said before Sakura could answer Narutos question. Both boys nodded as they finished the food.

"Well since that is settled I am going to get dressed." Sakura said as she started to get off of Asuma. But just as she stood up Asuma pulled her back down, just as Yuki walked in.

"The door was open, so I thought I would see if the boys were in here because their room was empty. And it looks like I was right. All right young ones, it is time to earn your keep. You with the blond hair, what is your name again, I can't seem to remember."

"Naruto, and he's Shikamaru" Naruto replied with a nod at Shikamaru.

"Alright then Naruto, Shikamaru I will give you a choice, one of you has to help Jun and one gets to help me. So which will do which?" Yuki asked.

"Well I will go help the old man." Naruto yells as he runs out of the room.

"Well then I guess that you are with me young man." Yuki said as she turned around to Asuma and Sakura. "You two, you are free to come and go as you please. It is still raining. But tomorrow is supposed to be beautiful day out, why do you two go for a walk into town. There is a lovely little shop that carries something from all over the place."

"Alright Yuki-san, please don't work the boys to hard we have had a long journey." Asuma said quietly to Yuki.

"Oh don't worry, the only work we need done is a few light bulbs changed tonight and the fire wood stacked up. I just thought that you two would like to be alone so Jun came up with it. All of the lights have to be changed and the wood is in the basement. It should only take about an hour, but by then it will be too late for visits even if they are your younger brothers. Have a good night you two." Yuki said as she walked out the door closing it with a deciding thump.

"Well I guess that that settles that huh, Asuma?" Sakura asked as she stares at the door.

"Hmm." Was all the reply Sakura got when she turned around she saw that Asumas eyes were closed and his hand over his eyes.

"Asuma, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."

"Well then I guess that it is time for bed. I will go get ready then." Sakura said as she walked to the bedroom. Once there she pulled out her sleepwear and her mouth fell open. For what she pulled out was not what she had packed. "Oh my god I am so going to kill Ino-pig."

"Sakura, you okay?" Asuma said as he walked into the room. He did a double take when he saw what Sakura was holding. It was this lacy dark green nighty, which was practically see though, and on the bed was matching underwear. "What is that Sakura?"

"What does it look like, Ino-pig switched out my usual nightwear for this... this..."

"Negligee." Asuma stated, while trying not to vision Sakura in the negligee.

"Well I am not wearing it."

"Then what will you wear?"

"I don't know I will think of something when I am in the bathroom." And with that Sakura walked into the bathroom and shut the door leaving Asuma with the negligee and his thoughts. Asuma picked up the green nighty and put it in Sakuras bag. Asuma went to his own bag and pulled out one of his t-shirts, and went and sat on the bed. When Sakura emerged from the bathroom still in the robe she had put on after her shower.

"Think of anything?" Asuma asked.

"Not yet, I guess I will just have to wear the green monstrosity." She said as she walked towards her bag.

"Here." Asuma said as he threw Sakura the shirt on his way to the bathroom, "Wear that." He said as he closed the bathroom door. Sakura caught the shirt, and opened it up. It was big enough to cover everything, she did not even hesitate she stripped out of the robe and tugged the shirt over her head. As it passed over her face, she could smell Asuma scent on the shirt. It smelt like fire, the woods after it rains, and cigarette smoke, uniquely Asuma. Sakura had just finished pulling it on when the bathroom door opened, and Asuma walked out.

"Thank you."

"No problem, that negligee would not have kept you warm enough." Asuma said while his thoughts were rebelling against him. 'You would have kept her warm. You would have loved to curl up next to her when she is wearing the negligee, it would bring out her eyes.' Asuma walked to the bed and grabbed a pillow and the blanket at the bottom of the bed.

"Asuma what are you doing?"

"Making a bed on the ground."

"Nonsense, we can both sleep on the bed. Look at it, it is huge." Sakura said as she grabbed the pillow from his grasp. "I really don't mind as long as you don't hog all the covers." Sakura said smiling up at him.

"Alright, but I am not sorry if I do." He replied as he smiled back.

"Well I will take the right side of the bed Asuma and you can have the left." Sakura said as she crawled into bed with a sigh. "So comfy."

"Alright." Asuma said as he walked to his side of the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Arnt you going to change into your sleeping clothes?"

"Hmm, oh right." Asuma said as he pulled of his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Once he was in his boxer/briefs he got into bed. "Good night Sakura, have a good sleep."

"You to Asuma, and please remember that you promised not to hog all the blankets." Sakura replied. Asuma just chuckled as he shut off the light.

TBC

* * *

Authors note

Ok so I am so sorry that this story has taken so long to update, but after I got back to my classes, which were different than the ones before Christmas break, I decided to switch what I am going to school for. So as I was trying to figure out how to do that, I had another 2000 word essay, and a couple of other projects, and I had to worry about trying not to fail Organic chemistry...which I failed at:(. Now I am renovating my house, I don't have a kitchen for about three weeks now, and I am looking for a job, I have to babysit my nephew and niece, all while taking care of my hurt mom... hey I can do it all and write this story for I am Superwoman :D. Anyways here is the long awaited update of Torture.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor do I make any money writing this...

* * *

"_You too Asuma, and please remember that you promised not to hog all the blankets." Sakura replied. Asuma just chuckled as he shut off the light._

Kakashi woke on the ice cold floor of his cell. The skin touching the floor was burning with the intensity of the grounds temperature. _'It cannot be this cold; I have to concentrate on making the poisons affect less.'_

"That's right Kakashi, you need to make the effects less" Sakura said as she looked upon him from the pile of worn blankets meant to be a bed.

"Who's there?" Kakashi said becoming alert.

"I am back Kakashi. I don't really know how but I am." Sakura said with a sigh. "I wish I knew."

'_Sakura, I am glad I am not going crazy, well maybe I am and she's the way my mind manifests it._' Kakashi thought to himself.

*giggle* "Kakashi if you crazy so am I because I remember everything that happens during these weird little stints in your mind, and apparently it is in your mind because can hear your thoughts." Sakura said with a smile moving to where Kakashi was lying on the ground. "Why are you on the ground?"

'_I was moved from the pit to here because the people who employ my captors were not happy with how I was being kept.'_ Kakashi said to Sakura. '_I wish I could remember where I know the people from I just cannot concentrate. I am in so much pain. Sakura stay with me for as long as you can?'_

"Of course Kakashi, but let's see if we can move you to the blankets." Sakura said as she tried to grab Kakashi but her hands passed right thought him. "Umm I think you're going to have to move yourself. I will try to help you but it's going to be up to you."

'_Ok, I will try.'_ Kakashi grunted out as he lifts himself off the floor. As he walks to the pile of blankets, his right knee collides with a table near the blankets. *Gasp* "Shit." Kakashi swore as he fell in to the pathetic blanket.

"Kakashi what happened? Are you alright?" Sakura panicked as she raced to where Kakashi fell.

'_My Knee, shit, my knee.'_ Kakashi thought as he lay perfectly still where he fell. _'Sorry I hit my knee on the table there. It's nothing Sakura, just a bruise but it hurt way more because of the serum that Akie gave me a couple of days ago.'_

"Roll over Kakashi." Sakura demand as she knelt next to Kakashi.

'_Why should I. I am comfortable. I don't want to.' _

"I don't care you baby, I said roll over so roll over." Sakura said as she gathered her chakra in her hands and grabbed Kakashi and rolled him over herself. It didn't even register to her that her hands should have passed right through him.

'_What the hell, Sakura that hurt.'_ Kakashi chastised her as he shifted to get more comfortable now that he was on his back. Sakura was already moving her hands down to his knee getting ready to heal her sensei when it hit her that she had just touched Kakashi. _'How did you move me Sakura, every time I tried to touch you my hands would pass right though your body.'_

"I don't know Kakashi; wait when you try to touch me?"

'_In my dreams, I was so hungry that I dreamed that you and Asuma were eating Maki rolls in the forest on a mission.'_ Kakashi said with a sigh as he closed his eyes waiting for the punch that would come after his confession that he was dreaming about her.

"Kakashi are you saying that you dreamed of Asuma-sensei and I eating Maki rolls in the forest, was there anyone else there" Sakura said quietly looking down at her hands.

'_I think that Naruto and Shikamaru were there as well I cannot say for sure though it was a dream so why does it matter Sakura.'_ Kakashi said tiredly as he tried to block out the pain from his wounds and his newly acquired bruise.

"Because Kakashi that happened a couple of days ago. Naruto, Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei and I were sent on a mission to find you. I did not get much sleep the night before and I didn't eat supper either so I slipped and Asuma-sensei caught me, and I healed him but I feel asleep in his arms and he packed me till we set up camp and he had Maki rolls so he shared with me." Sakura said astonished that Kakashi knew about the Maki rolls.

'_Oh so I really am going crazy huh Sakura.'_

"No Kakashi I don't know why we are slipping into each other's minds I don't even know how we are but it is happening so let's make the best of it." Sakura said as she got ready to check Kakashi over. "I was able to touch you with my chakra so Kakashi-sensei I am going to look over your body and see if I can do anything about your pain."

'_If you must but please don't do anything reckless ok.'_ Kakashi asked as Sakura set her glowing hands on Kakashi's knee. Kakashi let out a small gasp as Sakura put pressure on his knee to start the healing process of the bruise.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but I have to."

'_I told you to call me Kakashi.'_ Kakashi thought as he gripped the meagre blanket that was under him.

As Sakura sent her healing chakra in to her former sensei she felt something resisting her. _'What is that?'_ She thought _'I will see after I am done with his knee.'_ Sakura finished healing the bruise on Kakashis knee and looked up at his face. She could see the pain and exhaustion on his face. Sakura moved up his body to his chest to see is she could do anything about the little cuts and burns all over his body. As she pushed her chakra in to his body the thing that was resisting her fought to push her chakra back out. The exertion of what she was doing made her struggle to keep up her healing.

'_Sakura what are you doing, Stop it.'_

"No Kakashi I am going to do this and maybe ease your pain a bit."

'_I am fine Sakura you do not need to do this.'_

"Yes I do I know what the serum can do, I read the description that came with you book. I can try to force the serum back which is what I am planning to do right now." Sakura grunted out as she forced more charka in to Kakashis body. She could feel the poison fighting her but she was slowly winning, it was receding. As it receded Sakura healed the nerve endings that were exposed. The more she pushed to harder it fought, the more she had to force her chakra to do what she wanted. Finally Sakura could do no more she had exhausted all her strength and she pulled her chakra out of Kakashi and inspected her work. "How do you feel Kakashi?"

'_Sakura what did you do. I barely feel any pain.'_ Kakashi thought astonished

"I pushed the serum back, and healed the nerves that it had affected at the same time." Sakura tiredly stated.

'_Sakura thank you, I will be able to sleep know. Sakura please forgive me for missing our date.'_ Kakashi smiled his one eyed smile.

"I forgive you but you owe me when you get home. When I drag you back home." Sakura quietly said as she touched his hair but her hand passed right through it. "Kakashi I think I have to go know."

'_Ok Sakura, come back.'_

"I will try Kakashi... I will... Figure... a way..." a fading voice whispers in Kakashis head.

"Come back." Kakashi whispers to himself as he falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Asuma woke to Sakura tossing and turning on her side of the bed. '_A nightmare?_' Asuma thought as he stood up and walked to the window. By the window were a pack of smokes and a lighter. Asuma opened the window and lit up and took a deep drag. He looked back to the bed and gazed upon his 'wife' in the bed. "What have I gotten myself into." Asuma said to himself as he took another drag off the smoke.

"Asuma-sensei, why are you up?" came a small voice by the bed.

"I am having a smoke, go back to sleep Sakura." Asuma said as he turned to look out the window. A few seconds later he heard Sakura get up and walk to stand beside him.

"I love the way it smells after it rains. " Sakura said as she looks out the window.

"Are you ok; when I woke you were tossing and turning."

"Hai, just a vivid dreams nothing to worry about." Sakura said with a dazed smile.

"OK, well we should get back to bed." Asuma says as he puts his smoke out. "Come." As he puts an arm around Sakuras shoulders and leads her back to bed. Sakura climbs in and on to her side, as Asuma lies down on his side. "Sakura, are you sure your ok?"

"Yes Asuma-kun. I am fine, just tired I feel like I have no strength left and my toes are cold."

"Oh." Asuma laughs out. "Well we can't have our medic cold and tired now can we, so come here."

"What no I am fine just fine."

"Nope, if you are cold you won't sleep and we can't have that. So come here."

"Fine." Sakura said as she shifted closer to Asuma. "Happy."

"Hmm no." Asuma said as he reaches out and grasps Sakuras arm and leg and pulls her closer to him by draping her arm over his chest so she was hugging him.

"Hey what are you doing I was fine the way I was."

"Don't care. Go to sleep." Asuma said back.

"Whatever." Sakura said as she subconsciously snuggled closer. She was out in minutes.

'Well she didn't put up much of a fight.' Asuma thought as he drifted back to sleep.

Sakura woke up on her side with Asuma curled up behind her, spooning her. She shifted and Asuma rolled on to his back letting go of her hip with his hand. She slowly got up and when to the washroom. As she washed her hand she looked in the mirror and saw how tired she looked. 'Wow I look so tired, I feel tired, what time is it.' As she went back to the bedroom she looked at the clock it said 0530h.

"Sakura, come back to bed." came a sleepy grunt from Asuma. Sakura smiled as she walked to the bed beside Asuma. He was shirtless and the blanket was low on his waist. Asuma was well muscled, and tanned. His chest hair covered most of the scars but you could see that he has had a life of hardships and injuries. With every breath that he took in his muscles moved to accentuate the sharpness and finesse of them. "Like what you see miss medic?" Asuma whispered as he looked up at her from the pillow.

"Maybe, or maybe I was admiring my handiwork." Sakura smiled as she looked into his brown sleep filled eyes.

"I see." Asuma said as he reached up and grabbed Sakura around her waist.

"What are you..." Sakura said as Asuma pulled her down on to the bed half on him half on the bed.

"I told you to come back to bed and you didn't listen so I had to help you along." Asuma said from under Sakura with a smile.

"I see any reason I should be in bed?" Sakura said as she looked up Asuma with half closed eyes.

"Why Sakura, you need your beauty sleep I was just trying to help you get that, besides it is early and we could both use the sleep." Asuma said as he shifted Sakura so she was comfortable laying on his body with him holding on to her. "So go to sleep Sakura."

"Hmm fine, if I must." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

"GOOD MORNING" Naruto yelled as he burst through the door and into the bedroom where Asuma and Sakura were sleeping. "MY EYES" he screamed when he saw the two on the bed and ran from the room.

"Naruto, why are you screaming so early in the morning?" Shikamaru asks as he walks into the bedroom to see Asuma and Sakura on the bed Sakura in Asumas shirt and Asuma shirtless. "What's going on here?"

"I forgot pyjamas, so Asuma lent me a shirt." Sakura said as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "Asuma you can deal with Naruto." She said as she shut the bathroom door.

"Great, Naruto come here." Asuma said as he walked to the open window.

Half hour later with a calm Naruto, and a showered Sakura everyone sat down for breakfast.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I did not mean to scream and run out. It was just a shock to see you two in the same bed cuddling like that." Naruto said looking down at his empty plate.

"That's fine but you should apologize to Asuma as well. He is the one cooking for us." Sakura replied.

"I already did. Hey whens the food coming I am starving." Naruto said as he looked towards Asuma.

"Here its ready" Asuma said as he put food on Sakuras plate before placing the pan on the table for everyone else. Sakura looked down on her plate and saw that there was bacon, eggs and toast.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei, looks good." Sakura said as she picked up her chopsticks to start eating. Asuma reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Sakura look at me." Asuma said as he gentle placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "I told you not to call me that. How are you supposed to address me?"

"Umm Asuma..."

"Yeah something like that, people cannot be thinking that I am your teacher or we will not get anywhere on this mission because we will be made as ninja as soon as that is found out. So we are going to practise all day today when we go in to town just the two of us."

"Aww I want to come, I heard from the old man that there was a Raman stand in town and I want to see if it is as good as the one at home." Naruto whined as he finished his breakfast.

"Nope you and Shikamaru are to gather as much information as you can from the old couple about the ninja in this area and even if there are ninja in this area." Asuma replied while rolling his eyes. "Sakura once you are finished we shall go into town, what do you say?"

"Oh Asuma-kun I would love to. What are were going to do in town?" Sakura asks as she eats her eggs.

"I thought we could do some shopping. Looks like you need some stuff. Do you boys need anything while we are out?" Asuma says as he stands up and walks to his bag.

"Maybe some juice stuff like that." Shikamaru says as he takes his dish to the sink.

"Raman... Lots of it." Naruto states from his seat.

"Naruto, Shikamaru we shall see what we can find." Asuma says as he grabs his wallet from his bag.

"I am going to get ready" Sakura says as she hands her dish to Naruto. "Here eat the rest of this then wash the dish 'kay."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto says as he grabs the dish and starts eating. As Sakura walks towards the bedroom, Asuma grabs her arm.

"You didn't eat much Sakura." Asuma whispers in her ear as she walks past him.

"I wasn't that hungry yet, but it was delicious Asuma."

"You still should have eaten it all."

"How this you can by me lunch while we are out, does that make you feel better?"

"Fine but you have to eat as much as I say." Asuma says as he lets Sakura go. "Be quick its almost 1030h."

"Hai." Sakura answers as she shuts the door. Five minutes later Sakura re-emerges from the bedroom in her civilian clothes. "Ready."

"Ok lets go" Asuma says as they all head out the door. At the front door they meet Yuki. "Yuki-sama. How are you this morning?"

"Oh please Yuki is fine young man. I am well I was just about to go pick herbs in my garden. Where are you going?"

"Sakura and I are going to town while the boys here are going to help you and your husband around the house." Asuma replied.

"Oh wonderful, there is a lot around the house that needs to be done. Come boys let's get to work." Yuki said with a smile.

"Have fun boys, be good 'kay." Sakura says with a wave. "Let's go Asuma." Sakura grabs Asumas hand and walks out the door into the sunshine.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note...

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry...

I did not mean to take so long to update this story. I switched programs and I am now in the nursing program and the work load is crazy. I am hoping that next year I will be able to finish this story. Please review I like reviews. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor do I make any money writing this...

* * *

"_Have fun boys, be good 'kay." Sakura says with a wave. "Let's go Asuma." Sakura grabs Asumas hand and walks out the door into the sunshine._

As Asuma and Sakura entered the little village of Hanachu they noticed how big the village was. There was a fountain that was a three-tier fountain, it had waves carved into the base of each tier, and the fountain was in the middle of a little green area with small children running around in what looked like a game of tag. The adults all sat at a café on the corner of the park. There were several other stores and restaurants situated around the little green park with dirt roads branching off in multiple directions away from the park. The houses ran along the dirt roads and were barley visible as the trees were growing everywhere beyond the center of the village. The closer they got to the little park the more aware they became of the people watching them.

"Asuma, we are being watched." Sakura whispered as she stepped closer to him.

"I know." Asuma replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued to walk toward the center of the village.

"Yes but why?"

"That I have no idea." Asuma replied as he pulled her even closer as they came to a stop at the edge of the park. The children who had been playing tag had all stopped and were looking at them with big round eyes. The adults they could see all tensed when they stopped before the children. Sakura who was leaning against Asuma smiled at the children and tightened her grip on Asumas hand. One of the little children, she could not have been more then 3 who was hiding behind an older boy, was satisfied that they were not a threat and struggled out from behind the boy and approached them.

"Hello there little one." Asuma said with a smile as he looked down at the little girl. " What's your name?"

"Hana. Why are you so big?" the little girl said as she reached them.

"…"

"I asked him that when I first met him too Hana." Sakura replied to the little girl as she quickly looked at the adults, one of the men was up and looking at them with apprehension. The little girl lifted he arms up to Asuma with a smile.

"Huh." Asuma said as he looked at Hana with confusion on his face.

"She wants you to pick her up Asuma." Sakura said with laughter in her voice.

"Oh is that alright?"

"I would say since she is the one who is asking." Sakura replied as Asuma awkwardly bent to pick up the child. Hana placed her arms around his neck as he stood again, Asuma was six feet two inches tall, so her head was a good six feet off the ground.

"Ha now I am taller then you are onii-san." Hana said to the little boy who was trying to hold her back earlier. The man who Sakura saw standing at the café while watching the interaction was now approaching them with a smile.

"Hana what are you doing?" the man asked.

"Nothing Papa." Hana replied as she smiled down at him from Asumas' arms.

"Really, looks like you are bothering these people to me. Why don't you go back to playing with the other children?" he replied as he took her from Asuma and placed her on the ground with a little push towards the others.

"She was no bother." Asuma replied to the man as he returned his arm around Sakura.

"So what brings you two to our little village?" The man asked apprehensively as he looked at both of them as if studying them.

"We are just visiting. We are staying at the campfire inn just down the road." Asuma replied in an indifferent voice while glancing around discreetly.

"Oh I see. Would you two like a cup of tea? I own the little café over there." He said gesturing to the place where he came from.

"Thank sounds wonderful can we Asuma?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him.

"I guess, we can look around and do our shopping after." Asuma said as he lead Sakura after the man towards the little café and all the adults. As they got to the café the man showed them an empty table and sat down as Asuma pulled out the chair for Sakura, he leaned down towards Sakura using the guise of a kiss to say "Keep your guard up I do not know what we are getting into." To finish off he kissed the top of Sakuras brow.

"So what can I get you?" Asked a woman who brought water to the table.

"Bring a pot of green would ya." The man said without even looking at the woman instead he was staring at Sakura with the occasional glace at Asuma. "So are you just passing by out little village? Or are you on way to Chichu perhaps?" The man asked the couple. All of the adults who were currently at the café had all stopped their own conversations and where blatantly listening to the conversation.

"Now why would we answer a man who hasn't even introduced himself to us Asuma?" Sakura sweetly asked as she held out her hand to Asuma.

"Hmm. I don't know." Asuma replied as he took her hand in his. "Seems to me that this is more of a fact finding conversation then a regular one doesn't it Mister…" Asuma paused waiting for a reply.

"Hagashi, Tomo Hagashi." He replied with a slight blush. "Forgive me we seldom get visitors and to have a couple within the last couple of weeks is a rare occurrence. The last one was quick to leave but the first few passed though a couple of times, each time something either went missing or someone got hurt. So we are on a bit of an edge."

"Well I am Asuma and this here I my wife Sakura." Asuma replied "We are on our way to our honeymoon, traveling with our brothers to where they are going to be working for the next couple of years to learn a bunch of different trades to help support the family." Asuma spoke loud enough so all the adults who were listening could hear. Sakura smiled at Asuma when he finished and squeezed his hand. The woman who took the owners order appeared next to Sakura with a scowl on her face.

"Here is the tea." She said as she roughly placed it on the table and walked away glaring at Sakura.

"Did I do something?" Sakura asked Hagashi as he poured the tea.

"No she is not always like that but one of the people passing though hurt her older brother a couple of years ago so she is not friendly with any strangers." He said as he passed out the tea.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. Thank you for the tea." Sakura said as she discreetly screened the tea for anything that could be harmful when she found none she took a sip to show Asuma that it was safe to drink.

"So how did you to meet?" Asked an elderly woman from the seat behind Asuma.

"It was arranged between our parents when I was younger." Asuma replied as he shifted in the chair so he could see the speaker.

"Well isn't she a little young for you." The woman asked. "Did he force you young lady?"

"Oh no ma'am he didn't." Sakura replied wide-eyed in surprise.

"He looks old enough to be your father." The man next to the woman said angrily, "This is why arranged marriage should not be allowed."

"Oh no sir, you have it wrong. He was suppose to marry my older sister, but the contract was for Asuma to marry one of my fathers daughters. For years Asuma and my sister were going to marry. Well then Asuma had to go away from school for a few year and well when he left I was just a child you see. And for years I had a huge crush on him." Sakura looked up at Asuma who was smiling with a blush on her cheeks, "Well when he came back I was no longer the girl he left behind all arms and legs as he use to put it before he left. When I saw him he had also grown. Well my sister was really pressuring him to marry her she had all these plans already figured out. She really didn't know anything about Asuma. What she didn't know was that Asuma and I were starting to get to know each other as he worked with my Dad. We started to meet outside of his work and well we fell in love. My dad saw what was going on and asked to meet us both in his office one day. I was so scared that he would tell us that it was not going to happen. That Asuma had to merry my sister like Mom and my sister Lily wanted. But he told us to go for it. And well as you can see we did." Sakura finished with a smile.

"Oh so it was forbidden love, you stole him from you sister."

"NO." Asuma said as he slammed his cup on the table. "I was never hers to begin with. I had never asked Lily to merry me. I was planning to even though I didn't love her. I had already resigned myself to live without love. Lily and I were close to the same age, but that was all we had in common. When I got to know Sakura I knew that I could be happy. The only thing she stole was my heart. Lets go Sakura I am done being interrogated." Asuma said as he stood and helped Sakura stand. "Lets go shopping and head back to the inn. We will come and look around again soon."

As they walked away towards what looked like the grocery store they could feel eyes on them but neither of the turned around. When they entered the store the say that it had a bunch of fresh produce along with other material. They bough enough food for several days and other material they thought that they might need and left the village. On their way back to the inn Sakura said "Well that was weird, it felt like they wanted something but wouldn't come right out and ask. It seemed as though they are scared, mostly of you. Did you see how some of the older people where looking at you like they recognized you?"

"Yes they might have indeed, but we knew that might happen. We need to figure out a way to make these people trust us so they will talk with us." Asuma said as the rounded the corner and saw the inn. Outside the inn in the shade under a couple of big trees around a table sat Jun and Yuki and a couple of other people with Naruto and Shikamaru lazing on the grass.

"Asuma-nii, welcome back." Shikamaru said without moving from his spot.

"Ne Ne did you get me some Raman?" Naruto asked

"Yes we did, how was your day?"

"Troublesome, we did a bunch of chores." Shikamaru replied as he sat up. "By the way the people sitting with Jun-san and Yuki are your neighbours in rooms. They came in late last night."

"Asuma, Sakura, good timing. Come and sit down." Yuki said as she gestured for them to join them at the table. "These are Jago and Kim Junji, they arrived late last night after your group went to bed. They are going to be in the room across the hall from yours."

"I thought you said that there were only two rooms that's why you put out brothers on the other side of the house?" Asuma said with a smile and a wink to Jun who just smiled widely.

"Did I say that… seems to have slipped my mind." Jun replied with a knowing smile.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Sakura and this is my husband Asuma. You seem to have already meet out brothers Naruto and Shikamaru." Sakura said as she leaned into Asuma ever so slightly. _'I seem to be leaning in to Asuma a lot lately, I wonder why… Oh well I will think on it later it works for the marriage think anyways.' _ Sakura thought to her self. Asuma feeling that Sakura was leaning into him put his arm around he waist and held he even closer without making a big deal about it. The people at the table smiled at them. Naruto and Shikamaru glanced at each other eyebrows raised in question.

"We have some groceries to put away before they spoil and I was going to make some lunch, we didn't exactly get to eat in town." Asuma said as he smiled as the people at the table. "Boys, why don't you go get cleaned up and we will meet in our room in an hour." The people at the table just smiled even wider at the statement.

"But it only take a couple of minutes to get cleaned up and I am hungry now." Naruto whined to them.

"I said an hour Naruto. Please just keep yourself entertained for that long before you come over." Asuma said as he pointedly looked at Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru knowing that look leaned into Naruto and whispered "They need to act like newly weds, so it is expected that they would want some time. Let go train in the forest for a bit then go over ok." Naruto just shook his head in agreement

"Ok onee-san I will see you in an hour." Naruto said as he and Shikamaru walked towards the forest.

"Don't get into trouble you too." Jun said as he looked at them with laughter in his eyes as he turned to Asuma and Sakura "That goes for you two as well.

Sakura blushed, Asuma laughed as they walked to the inn. Once in their room Sakura let out the laugh that she was holding in. "Oh my god, that was hilarious how Shikamaru had to help Naruto out." She was laughing so much that she snorted a bit.

"Anyways why don't you go wash up while I make us some lunch." Asuma suggested as he smiled at the way Sakura was laughing. _'She's cute when she is acting so carefree' _Asuma thought as he walked over to the sink to start lunch.

"Asuma!" Sakura yelled from the room a short time later, startling Asuma, who was in his own thoughts, into dropping the knife and running to the room.

TBC

* * *

Authors Note.

Hey all... Sorry about the long excruciating wait for the next chapter. But I am doing university and with summer course and clinical courses and all that lovely little things there is not a lot of time to be pleasure writing. But I wanted to say thank you for sticking with it and please let me know what you think. I am also thinking of moving sites because I am going to have Mature(as in sexual) content and Fanfiction is changing it. I will keep this one but I will be posting it with no fluff here and probably with fluff on another site like adultfanfiction or something. Let me know K. :) thanks again.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor do I make any money writing this...

* * *

Dear Readers...

I have made changes to the previous chapters, some of the characters where not what I wanted. Please reread as it may change how the story reads. Also I removed the Mature content from the previous chapter... I am going to post it on adultfanfiction... I will try to link the chapters to the story or my account.

* * *

"_Asuma!" Sakura yelled from the room a short time later, startling Asuma, who was in his own thoughts, into dropping the knife and running to the room._

"Sakura. You ok?" Asuma asked as he entered the room ready to fight what ever was threating Sakura.

"Yes, but I think that I figured out a way to track Kakashi." Sakura stated as she spun around from looking out the window to stare at Asuma. Who in turn was staring back. "What are you staring at, did you not hear me?"

"Hmm, something about tracking something… Sakura, you are not wearing any clothes."

Sakura looked down at her self. "What are you talking about? I am wearing clothes; it's called a sports bra and shorts. I was going to go for a run and was thinking of where to go when it came too me."

"You are not going for a run in that alone." Asuma stated flatly.

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is. We are married and I say that you cannot run around like that. Now what was this idea?"

"What do you mean we are "married" and I cannot do something I want to do." Sakura stated hotly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because this is unknown territory and you should not be out there dressed like that alone." Asuma replied just as ferocious as Sakura stomping over to where she was standing.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Sakura pointed out as she looked up at Asuma as he stood over her looking angry and protective. '_He is being such a stubborn ass. It is not like I cannot take care of my self I am a ninja and I trained under Tsunade her self_.' Sakura thought as she uncrossed her arms getting ready to shove Asuma out of her way to leave and go running. Asuma saw the shift in Sakuras' body as she uncrossed he arms so he grabbed her arms and spun her around and pulled he against his chest.

"Calm down Sakura. Listen to what I am saying before you get mad. All I want you to see is that this is not home; you cannot just leave and go. We are supposed to be married and that means that we are together in what we do. You need to let me know if you want to leave, I do not want you hurt. If you want to go somewhere please just let me know or one of the boys know so we can either come with you or at least know where you are so I do not freak out." Asuma said as he hugged Sakura from behind stroking his hand up and down Sakuras arms in an attempt to calm her down. "Please Sakura."

Sakura calmed at Asumas plea. She relaxed in to Asumas chest as he continued to slowly move his hands up and down her arms. "Asuma… you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself right. This marriage is just for show, you cannot that controlling or this cover will never work." Sakura sighed as she stepped away from the warm chest and comforting arms. "I will go and change, go finish our lunch, the boys will be here soon." Sakura said quietly as she walked towards her bag.

"Sakura, I am sorry."

"We can talk about it later Asuma-sensei but right now is not the time." Sakura says as she pulls on the last piece of clothing to complete the new ensemble that consisted of black capris, a dark green flowing cotton shirt and a black headband to keep her hair out of her eyes. "The boys are coming up the stairs and the lunch is not made. I will go and finish the sandwiches that you started, you can go and freshen up if you need to." With that Sakura walks out of the room, her idea forgotten in the mess that ensued her proclamation.

Just as Sakura was cutting up the last sandwich the door opened without a knock. "Sakura-nee, is lunch ready?" Shikamaru asks as he walks in with Naruto trailing slightly behind him.

"You really need to learn how to knock you know." Sakura states as she places the plate of sandwiches down on the table.

"Where is Asuma?"

"Freshening up."

"Hey guys, how was you "walk"." Asuma asks as he walks in form the bedroom, looking no worse for wear than before the fight. "Why are you so quite there kid?" He asks Naruto.

"Its nothing I was just thinking." Naruto answers as he reaches for a sandwich and takes a bite out of it.

"Don't think to hard their Naruto, don't want you to hurt yourself." Shikamaru drawls as he grabs himself a sandwich.

"Hey." Naruto scoffs around his second sandwich.

"So, what are you thinking about Naruto?" Sakura asks as she also takes a sandwich while watching Asuma grab a sandwich and lean against the wall. _'I have to ask Yuki for another chair in the room if we are going to be staying here any longer than this. I will ask next time I see her or Jun.'_

"Just about who could have taken Kakashi-sensei? I mean he is really strong, like one of the strongest guys I know. So I am trying to figure out what could have happened. And if it is the way that I am thinking then Kakashi-sensei could be really hurt, or even dying right this second. I wish there was a way that we could contact him to see how he is doing."

"Oh, Naruto. Yes Kakashi is really strong. His opponent either could have been really strong or got the jump on Kakashi. We wont know until we find him." Sakura said softly as she looks at Naruto.

"Yeah, its just that we are here and I feel like we have not made any progress since we started out on this mission."

"Well when Asuma and I were in town earlier the towns people where acting a little strange. They said it was because they were not use to visitors, but Yuki and Jun seem like they are use to visitors so I think they are lying to us. I want to go back there and investigate a little more before we continue on toward Chichu village."

"What do you mean strange?" Shikamaru asked as he got up to wash his hand at the sink.

"Just really secretive and asking a lot of questions about us." Asuma replied as he took Shikamarus seat.

"Troublesome, if you ask me. They seem like they are trying to keep something secrete from people they do not know. I will ask Jun when I am helping him in the afternoon if he knows anything as to why they are so inquisitive about new people."

"I will also ask Yuki when we are in the garden." Naruto says as he stands up from the table and looks at the clock "which is in about 10 minutes. So I am out of here. Bye onee-san, Asuma-kun."

"I will walk with you Naruto. See ya." Shikamaru says as he pushes off the counter that he was leaning on and follows Naruto, leaving Sakura and Asuma alone at the table.

"I am going to ask Yuki for another chair next time I see her." Sakura states as she cleans off the table form lunch. "I also want to head back into the village to look at some of the shops that I could see there, if that is alright with you."

"Yeah we can go but first we have to talk about earlier." Asuma says while pulling out a smoke and lighting it. "I know that this is not a "real" marriage but we have to act like it if this is ever going to work. I know that you are young and may not know how to act like we are in love or even if you have ever been in love, but that is what you need to do. I was being protective of my young venerable wife who does not know the area or the people. That is what would have been expected if this were a real marriage. I do not care if you want to go running, just wear more than what you had on." Asuma says as he exhaled the smoke and breathed in more.

"You are right, I have never been in love per say, but I have seen people who claim to be in love. They are always clinging to each other and whispering in each other's ears. That is what I have been doing, is that not right." Sakura asked as she worried her lip in fear that she had been doing it wrong, and not what Asuma had wanted when he purposed this arrangement.

"No that is fine, but more than just that, it is the way you move, the way you look at me, the way that you need to want me to do things for you. I am suppose to take care of you as the older person in this marriage, you are young and suppose to not know all this but I will help you." Asuma quietly states as he puts out the cigarette that he was smoking. "First thing is you cannot go around in next to nothing when you are going outside. When we are home you can but in a small town like this it will be hard to stop the talk, and the talk will not be good if the older generation see you in what you had on running around. They could think that you are not a good wife."

"Ok, I get it. No more skimpy clothes when we are going outside. So how are we going to get the rest to flow like we are a deeply in love?" Sakura says as she sits down next to Asuma.

"That is just going to have to come, you cannot really force that on someone. But for a start you need to be comfortable around me. So I think that we need to do an exercise with that. You need to trust that I am not going to do anything that will harm you in any way that will not help the mission. We may need to fight over things but we will also need to be seen making up, that means kissing, touching, stuff like that."

"Ok. I get it sorry that I was not thinking but with everything going on with my dreams and stuff I guess I forgot for a minute. Lets start over. You said something about kissing? Will that be in public?"

"Yes, public. Have you kissed someone before?" Asuma asks with baited breath 'I hope she has, this will be so much harder if she has never been kissed.'

"Yes I have, I have kissed many people." Sakura answers with a blush. 'Thank god for that, it would have been hard if I never had been kissed'

"Good, now I am going to kiss you."

"What, why now."

"Because you have to be use to it before we kiss in public. It cannot be a surprise when I kiss you." Asuma replies as he reaches over pull he to her feet. "Lets go somewhere a little more comfortable." He says as he pulls her to the couch and makes her sit next to him.

"So how do you want to start, Asuma." Sakura nervously asks as she looks at him though her hair.

"Like this…" He says as he places his large hand on the back of Sakuras head and leans in. When their lips touch for the first time in a chaste kiss, Sakura thinks _'His lips are so warm, and he smells good.' _That was as far as her thought went as Asuma added more pressure to her lips, gently licking them, asking for entrance. Sakura gasped at the touch of Asumas tongue on her lips, that was all Asuma needed as he slipped his tongue into her warm cavern. Gently Asuma started to explore Sakuras mouth. Every place in her mouth, Asumas tongue touched, Sakuras mind was spinning she could not think straight. Asuma pulled away when the need to breathe was over riding the need to continue kissing. "Sakura, you can participate you know." Asuma quietly whispered into Sakuras lips before he dove back into Sakuras mouth. Asumas words snapped Sakura back into the moment. 'Mmm' She breathed out as she applied pressure to Asumas lips as he continued to devour her mouth with his. Sakura tentatively touches her tongue Asumas exploring tongue deepening the kiss. Sakuras arms raise and wrap around Asumas next as he grips her leg to move her so Sakura is straddling his lap so he has a better angle in which to continue to pillage her mouth. As they brake apart to breathe, Asumas notice his hands, one is buried in Sakuras hair holding her head, and the other is on her left hip holding her in place. Sakuras hands are around his head, buried in his hair holding his head to hers.

"Wow, was not expecting that." Sakura breathlessly whispers while looking into Asuma eyes. As she closes in for another kiss which Asuma does not deny. As they surface again for air Asuma comes to his senses.

"Sakura, you're a great kisser. I think that we should be able to pass as a couple on that front if the kisses stay like that. But we need to stop before something else happens." Asuma states as he tries to calm himself down before Sakura notices and freaks out.

"No, nothing else will happen if you keep this" Sakura says as she gently slides forward to rest her weight on his chest sliding against a very hard Asuma. " Exactly where it is right now." Sakura says as Asuma groans when she moves forward.

"Then you need to get off, and let me go and take care of this then we can go to the town again, and have supper there." Asuma replies as he lifts Sakura off of his lap on to the couch beside him and stands. Keeping his hands in front of his very tight pants trying to hide his arousal from Sakura, even though she was just sitting on it, and walks off to the bathroom.

Sakura thought as she got off the couch to find her shoes. Once she located them and put them on did she start to freak her self out. _'Oh My God. What the hell was that? __**Fuck**__. What if this leads to something else? What if Kakashi is really pissed at me because of this? What about Naruto, Shikamaru, oh god, shishou would she approve.'_ Sakura just sat on the couch thinking about what just happened while she waited for Asuma to finish off in the bathroom. **Giggle**, finish off… at this though Sakura burst out laughing, easing her own tension as to what just happened. '_I hope Kakashi does not mind that I was kissing Asuma. I will just have to ask him when I talk to him again. I hope that I can talk to him soon.'_ Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not see Asuma return form the bathroom.

"Sakura, stop freaking out."

"I am not freaking out!" Sakura snaps.

"I can see it all over your face. It was a kiss, a great kiss mind you, but still just a kiss. We need to do this if we want to pull off that we are married." Asuma replies as he walks over to Sakura and holds out his hand to help her stand. "Lets get going to town, I want to get there before the shops close, and it is already 1330."

"Fine. But you are buying what ever I want right dear husband." Sakura replies sweetly as they walk out the door hand in hand.

* * *

Authors Note.

Thank you for the read and REVIEW... I will try to update more often but I am busy with school and life so I will try. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
